


Stand by Your Side

by Seungnation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, I'm still working on Jeongin's character development, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungnation/pseuds/Seungnation
Summary: Kim Seungmin, a top-performing, young prosecutor in Seoul, recently suffered from the worst setback of his life – a cliche yet tragic one at that - as his long-time fiancé falls for his childhood best friend, top 10 anime betrayals-style.  Fed up and feeling like he deserved more in his youth, Kim Seungmin flies to Los Angeles to meet his high school friend, Han Jisung.  Desperate for an escape and with the aid of Jisung, Kim Seungmin is determined to savor his unexpectedly-found freedom, and perhaps fall in love once again.





	1. Save Me Jisoos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Before Seungmin met the love of his life, there was first and foremost, Lee Felix. 

 

Lee Felix was born in Australia and moved to Seungmin’s affluent neighborhood in Seoul when both were in 1st grade, Felix’s dad a fresh divorcee. Lee Felix was _that_ outgoing kid.  However, he was bullied for not speaking the language well.

 

Seungmin finds him cornered by the school bully one winter morning, and many were surprised to see the school’s nerd and richest student throw a punch at a kid three times his size to defend the small, freckled boy, scrawny knuckles and all. From then on, Seungmin and Felix were inseparable.  No one was let into their circle, brothers not by blood but brothers nonetheless. Born exactly 7 days apart, Felix was the slightly older one ( _‘Yah! Isn’t it neat? We could have been twins!’_  ).

 

At times, Seungmin finds it almost ridiculous how they were the opposites of each other – Felix’s deep, charming voice to Seungmin’s cute and nasal one, Felix’s cute and small nose to Seungmin’s angular one, Felix’s cotton candy hair to Seungmin’s ‘playing-it-safe’ brown locks, Felix’s sunshine attitude to Seungmin’s distant disposition - yet they just fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

That’s why, one particularly boring study time when they were 12, Felix came up with the bright idea of dressing up as Harry Potter and Hermione (guess who Hermione was), and both boys initiated an ‘unbreakable vow’ to always have each other’s backs, no matter what life throws at them. 

 

And keep that promise, they did.

 

Or at least, one of them did, until the very end.  Because such promise, no matter how much they meant it as kids, was naïve, and fate is nothing but cruel and unforgiving. 

 

Fast-forward to one summer break, after Seungmin and Felix had a wonderful sophomore year in high school.  However, much to Seungmin’s dismay, Felix had to go home to Australia the whole summer break to see his mom and two sisters.  Seungmin can’t complain much, as he was happy for his best friend.  He knows being separated from his family was taking a toll on Felix’s bright smile, which doesn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. Seungmin knows not to pry too much and just waits for the latter to open up about his worries. 

 

Seungmin was one of the smartest in his school even at a young age, and was deemed the English-god at school.  Of course, his parents just had to milk this out when they heard Seungmin was asked to volunteer at Gangnam district’s most prestigious English institute as a peer tutor. Now, Seungmin was rich as fuck and doesn’t need the money; however, it is one more star in his future resume, so his loving mother herself drove a protesting Seungmin to the institute one fine summer day. Oh, how he wished to just stay at home, spend a day lazing by the pool, reading his latest favorite novel.  But no, he was all but pushed towards the glass doors, inhaling a ton of the air conditioner’s breeze reeking of fake fresh air.

 

 “Seungmin, you already know the drill.  I need you to be on your best 200% of the time, okay?  Mr. and Mrs. Bang are the owners of not only this institute but also that giant tech company your father and I need to get our hands on.”

 

Seungmin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes into oblivion upon hearing his mother’s words.  _What else is new?_   Everyone in the Kim household is expected to be nothing short of perfect, apparently. Even his brother, Woojin, was off to some unknown country shadowing the team brokering deals as the newest face of his father’s company.  _If only Mom and Dad knew, they don’t have to try so hard impressing the Bangs._ Woojin was already one step ahead, for reasons not entirely money-related.

 

Seungmin’s mom gives him a peck on the cheek, and proceeds to the Kim’s sleek black car rather nonchalantly, like she just didn’t place a huge burden on her beloved youngest son’s shoulders.  It wasn’t that his parents don’t love and spoil him and his brother.  However, the constant pressure and nagging was getting to him.  He just wanted a summer where he is Kim Seungmin, the cool, almost 18-year old boy next door, playing video games and whatnot with his bro Felix, and finally taking up Felix’s offer to go to Bang Chan’s annual summer party, meet a nice girl (or boy, he is confident with his sexuality even at a young age). But alas, even Mr. Lee Felix was not here to save him from his misery.

 

“Hello, are you Mr. Kim Seungmin?” A smiley, pretty woman a few years older than him welcomes him at the lobby. “I’m Bae Suzy, the director of this institute.  If you could please follow me to my office to get acquainted, and I’ll also explain your schedule for today and the coming weeks.”

 

Seungmin’s eyes were the size of his mother’s China. This woman is already the director? Talk about upping the pressure. Wait until his mother hears about this. She didn’t look a day over 22 or 23.

 

Bae Suzy, as it turns out, is the best boss one could ever ask for.  Because she was young, she was all cool. Seungmin felt a tad better about the whole situation.  What he did not expect was, his first day to actually turn out to be a disaster.

 

Seungmin gets escorted to his only student.  Seungmin’s excitement dies as soon as he opens the door and sees a boy that screamed the definition of emo.  His hair was shaved on the sides, jet black except for the red highlights on his bangs, wearing the broodiest expression even Woojin’s saddest love song collection could not match.  It was also not helping that the boy was wearing all black. His face was also very angular and, much to Seungmin’s irritation, was also attractive, a face that you would either find very scary or cute. Seungmin definitely felt the former.

 

 _And, what in the holy heck, are those on his left eyebrow?_ His mother would have a cardiac arrest if he were to attempt the same. The boy appeared to have the emo boy starter pack: all black stuff, sad expression, and sound-proof earphones blasting some My Chemical Romance.

 

Seungmin must have spaced out a little, because emo boy removed his left-earbud, stood up and addressed him with annoyance. “Hurry up, baby boy. I don’t have all day. And your sweater is blinding me.”

 

_Baby boy????_

Now, Kim Seungmin was the epitome of calm.  He rarely loses his shit in public, reining it all in, a standard blank expression on. But this emo dude is just asking for his bad bitch energy to finally be unleashed (only Felix and Woojin have witnessed this and lived to tell the tale, thank God).  And he just had to hear his favorite teal Gucci sweatshirt get insulted. Kim Seungmin, while guilty of being a nerd, takes pride in his neat fashion sense, thank you very much. Each outfit has been carefully selected weeks before, to ensure maximum compatibility. He even wore his wire-rimmed round glasses today to complete the look.

 

To Seungmin’s disappointment, he also remembers his mother’s words, and tables the carefully crafted insult he had for the short dude (Yes, short. Seungmin was elated to know that he at least has one sure thing above this dude). Smiling his fakest Regina-George smile, he extends his hand to emo boy.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Emo.  Anyway, I’m Kim Seungmin, and I will be your English tutor for the whole month.  I’m 18 this year. I hope we will get along well.”

 

Seungmin almost lost it again when emo boy ignores his outstretched hand and had the audacity to smirk at his introduction.

 

“Fat chance of that. I’m Seo Changbin, and I’m 19 this year. Since I’m older than you, I get to call you baby boy. Now hurry, I have to meet my friends soon.” 

 

Seungmin notes that emo boy had a low, raspy voice, the kind that sticks to your ear. He has decided that he does not like this at all.

 

“Whatever.  In this room, I’m still the teacher and you’re the student. Let’s see how bad your English is, then.”

 

“Save your teacher-kink, baby boy.”

 

_Emo boy just doesn’t know when to stop, does he?_

 

Seungmin’s face was as red as a tomato, both from being infuriated and embarrassed and tries to save himself by finally opening the learning materials.  Just as expected, Changbin’s English needed a lot of work. It did not help that he kept on throwing rude remarks when Seungmin tries to teach him.  It was safe to say that Seungmin’s first day of summer vacation was officially and royally ruined.

 

 

***

 

Four hours later, Seungmin was in his marble bathtub playing with the bubbles, mind blank, trying to relax, when his phone rings.

 

_Felix! Fucking finally._

 

“Oi, how’s my favorite hoe?” Felix’s blurry face makes an appearance, his impish grin as bright as ever.

 

“Uh, I’m your only hoe, for your information.” Seungmin sassily replies, but not with his own blinding smile, the one reserved for his one and only best friend in the world.

 

“True that.  Bitch, you better not replace me while I’m gone, okay? Now, my sweet angel Minnie, tell me about your day. Did you find yourself someone yet?” Felix asks, eyebrows dancing.

 

Even though he would not admit it, Seungmin finds Felix’s ways endearing. Nonetheless, he rolls his eyes and proceeds to tell Felix about his disastrous day.

 

“I just met the most annoying, short and not to mention overwhelmingly emo boy ever today. And no – before you start shipping or whatever it is – I just absolutely hate this boy. He said my teal Gucci shirt was ugly.”

 

Felix loses his shit on the other side of the line. “Dude, that boy is either stupid or just plain brave. That Gucci shirt was fine though. This boy might want to have his eyes checked or else I’ll clock him for hurting my Minnie. You should tell me more about him, he sounds interesting. You might have just met your match, Minnie.”

 

Seungmin bursts out laughing and proceeds to choke upon hearing Felix’s ridiculous words. “I’m sorry, Felix, what was that? This boy is literally the definition of dark and evil. Ugh, it really sucks that you are not here. Save me!”

 

“Aw, Minnie, I know. I’m sorry for not being there for you. But….”

 

Seungmin knows he should be scared when Felix begins a sentence with that.

 

“Fe, I know that tone. I’m saying no.”

 

“Calm down and hear me out. I know I’m not there, which is all the more reason I want you to have fun. Please? Channie-hyung’s summer party is in two weeks and I need you there, okay? My cousin Minho will be there, so you don’t have to be all alone.  Plus, Woojin-hyung might also be there when he’s not busy.”

 

“Minho-hyung? Ugh, no offense, Fe. But your cousin is too flirty. I might not survive from all the boys and girls trying to get in his pants. And you know how I am with parties. And Woojin-hyung gives zero fucks about me when Chan-hyung is there.”

 

But Felix knows that Seungmin could not resist when he goes all pouty and puppy-dog-eyed.

 

“Okay, okay! Fine. But if I’m found dead in a ditch the next day, you better pay for my funeral, bitch!”

 

“You’re so dramatic! You won’t regret this, Minnie. Trust me.” Seungmin hopes he truly won’t.

 

***

 

He meets Changbin again two days later.  This time, Changbin was scribbling something in a notebook.  He can’t help his curiosity and tries to take a sneak peek. Changbin senses this and closes the notebook with an annoyed expression.

 

“Please don’t do that again.”

 

“Wow, finally, a sentence from you that at least contains the word please and doesn’t necessarily contain an insult.” Seungmin leaves it at that, his best version of an apology as of the moment, and proceeds to their lesson.

 

Seungmin goes home that day, thoughts going back to Changbin’s notebook and what he has written there. Those were some of the most poetic words he has ever read, and that’s saying something because Seungmin’s love for literature was to the heavens.  However, the words were also full of hurt and longing, which made him wonder just what Changbin had experienced.  _Huh._ Seungmin felt chills when he realized he was admiring Changbin and was spending too much time thinking about said boy. This was not good.

 

During the second week of summer break, Seungmin’s lessons with Changbin just went on the same. Changbin dishing out rude comments from time to time, while Seungmin just huffs in frustration and just continues to teach Changbin and also tries to take stolen glances at whatever the older boy was writing in his notebook. Seungmin’s heart started beating when on one particular day, Changbin’s written words were just too sad yet beautiful to handle. So, Seungmin braced himself and was about to ask something, when Changbin surprised him, looked into his eyes and said, as if sensing his pouring curiosity, “Lyrics. I write lyrics. Sometimes music. Do you like them that much, baby boy?”

 

Seungmin’s jaw literally dropped and for a while did not know what to say. Although Changbin was the rudest person he knew, his poetic words mess Seungmin up. He thought to himself that he might just have gone crazy, because he, the sassy Kim Seungmin, passed up the chance to make a witty comeback against Changbin, and lets himself get patted in the head by none other than said boy, while he makes an exit.

 

“See you next time, baby boy,” Changbin says, with a chuckle. Seungmin got the chills, really bad.

 

 **‘Dear Jisoos, send help,’** He messages Felix.  Seconds later, his phone rings.

 

“Yes, my love?” Felix says into the screen. Seungmin fake gags at his best friend’s antics.

 

“Ew, dude, you gotta stop doing that.”

 

“Aw, why are you rejecting me, Minnie? You and emo boy finally hooked up?”

 

Seungmin chokes and his best friend just could not pass up this golden opportunity to roast him. “Ah. I see how it is. Your beloved prince moves to Australia and now you have found love in the arms of another. Farewell to thee, my beloved princess.”

 

“Fe. Please. My last remaining brain cells are not working right now.”

 

Sensing his best friend’s internal struggle, Felix clears his throat and asks, “What’s wrong, Minnie?”

 

“L-lyrics. He writes lyrics.” Seungmin answers, still somewhat on a daze. Felix waits for his friend to say more.

 

“And they’re the most poetic yet saddest words ever, Fe! Ugh. Why me.” Seungmin laments.

 

“Wow. Just a week and this boy got you stuttering. Those might have been some words, huh?”

 

Seungmin only looks at Felix and nods absentmindedly. He did not even have the strength to argue.

 

“Well, my best friend, my most precious mate, I just want to say, that maybe, it’s time for you to open up that heart of yours and be happy. You are an amazing person and sometimes you could be too hard on yourself. So I just want you to take this time to be happy too.”

 

It’s times like this that Seungmin gets reminded why he and Felix are best friends, inseparable, like two peas in a pod. So he thanks Felix, says goodbye, lays in his plush bed, dreaming of a particular dark-haired boy and his magical words.

 

***

 

Chan’s party came rather faster than Seungmin wanted. Much to his distaste, Felix arranged for his cousin Minho to dress Seungmin up for the party.  And that’s how he found himself wearing make-up, and skin-tight black ripped jeans that left little to the imagination, with an equally revealing dark purple silk shirt with the top two buttons open, revealing his collar bones, a black choker and some fake diamonds that Minho stuck into his neck artistically.  Now, he understands why Minho always looked so damn good. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt, for the first time in a long time, that he actually also looks good and could be quite captivating.

 

“If I were not in a relationship right now, I would totally get with you, you know.” Minho says with a wink, sending Seungmin blushing and choking.

 

“Ew, hyung, please.” Seungmin manages to say. Minho just hums as he drives to Chan’s house, a nervous Seungmin in tow.

 

True to Felix’s promise, Minho did not leave Seungmin’s side, and actually did a good job fending off his many admirers, because the crowd was mostly gathering around a small stage set up by the pool. Sensing Seungmin’s curiosity, Minho pipes up, “You didn’t know? Chan’s group 3racha is performing tonight. My baby is a member as well. Oh, there he is!” Seungmin sees Minho give a rather obscene flying kiss to a cute, squirrel-looking boy who manages to catch it and made one for Minho as well.  Seungmin was about to gag and wrinkled his nose with distaste when the rest of the crew appears: Chan, and much to Seungmin’s surprise, no other than emo boy himself, Seo Changbin. 

 

“I see you already have your eyes on someone, eh? Don’t worry, Binnie’s definitely single, if you want to know,” Minho winks at Seungmin again, leaving him a blushing mess, making him chug down his smuggled Jack and Coke empty.  He was definitely feeling a bit buzzed when the trio started their first song, and if anybody told him that he was staring at Changbin for far too long, he’ll just blame the alcohol.  Changbin, apparently, did not only write beautiful lyrics, but could also rap charismatically and sing equally well.  It’s like the words were being directly whispered to his ears, when his mind registers the lyrics as the ones he saw Changbin scribbling the other day.

 

On to their second song, with Seungmin on his third glass of Jack and Coke, Changbin catches him and makes eye contact, Seungmin quickly turning away. When he braves himself and glances at Changbin, he saw the rapper bite his lip, a nervous habit of his that Seungmin has picked up during their lessons. He found himself looking at the boy’s lips for far too long, catching and mentally berating himself to get a grip. Minho side-eyes the blushing boy next to him. “You know,” Minho starts, “you don’t have to be too afraid of Binnie. He looks dark and all but really, he’s just a soft cinnamon roll once you get to know him. He’s just a little bit rough around the edges because of his family.  It’s his story to tell, but I just want to let you know, don’t close yourself up. Give him a chance.”

 

“But, we’re not –“

 

Seungmin got cut off when a seemingly energized squirrel jumps up and kisses Minho on the lips, scaring Seungmin a bit. Said squirrel notices Seungmin and was noticeably very happy upon seeing him.

 

“Oh, you’re the cute puppy tutoring our Binnie! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Han Jisung, by the way.”

 

Seungmin was surprised upon knowing that ~~Binnie~~ Changbin might have talked about him to his friends.

 

_A cute puppy???_

 

Seungmin’s almost drunk mind could not register this and proceeds to just stand there, face heating up.

 

“Look, babe, you scared him. Sungie, this is Kim Seungmin, and yes, he’s Binnie’s puppy tutor and future boyfriend.”

 

Seungmin was about to protest when they heard a familiar raspy voice clear its throat.

 

“And… it’s our cue to go. C’mon, babe, let’s dance.” Minho all but drags Jisung to the dance floor, where a few moments later, the couple could be found lost in their own world.

 

Seungmin feels so betrayed that Minho just left him but was feeling a bit too tired to argue, mind starting to just hit that wonderful kind of hazy.

 

“Our resident good boy finally letting loose?”

 

Seungmin scoffs at this and looks Changbin straight in the eye. “Look here, emo boy. For your information, I do know how to have fun.” And just to prove a point, he downs his alcohol for the nth time.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. That’s not the right way to enjoy your alcohol, Minnie. And it’s not emo boy, it’s Changbin-hyung for you.”

 

Wait – is that fondness in Changbin’s face right now?

 

Is Seungmin dreaming? And emo boy called him ‘Minnie’?

 

_What exactly is happening right now?_


	2. My Enemy is my Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin finds that there's more to Changbin than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting several chapters in one go - just FYI :)
> 
> In this house we <3 some SeungBin!

Changbin is holding on for dear life. This cute boy in front of him will be the death of him, he swears.  Yes, Changbin’s well-built façade is the most precious thing he has, but man, he is just weak for his puppy-looking tutor. It makes him want to reach out and touch the boy’s soft, dark brown locks, while looking into his warm, milky-chocolate brown eyes that just melt his icy heart.  Yes, as sappy as this sounds, this is indeed Seo Changbin’s thoughts at the moment, believe it or not. Minho was right. He has succumbed to the cinnamon roll life.

 

When he first met Seungmin, his fight or flight instinct activated so quickly, he just had to dish out some insults to the poor boy. Well, the reason at that time was unknown (or maybe it was just because the boy was infuriatingly bright, his exact opposite). But now, he knows, that it was his subconscious warning him of an impending landslide. His heart, black and icy as it is, is now a glacier slowly thawing on a nice, summer day, ready to flow out in streams.

 

So, Changbin, to the best of his abilities, steels himself, throws on his signature smirk, and further flusters Seungmin by saying, “Since you know so much about having fun, how about a round of dancing with your hyung?” He’s satisfied when Seungmin registers a shocked face, but also one that says he won’t back down anytime. He’s also more satisfied when the boy drags him to the dance floor.

 

And the rest, you could say, is history.

 

Seungmin was surprisingly a good dancer. Not in the Minho kind of way, but more relaxed. And Changbin totally blamed it on the alcohol that the younger has consumed during the last two hours (Jisoos knows just how much the boy already had in his system) and his own consumption as well, when Seungmin bravely reached for the older boy’s hips, and the latter snaking his arms around Seungmin’s nape.

 

 _Damn it, why does Seungmin have to be taller than me?_   Changbin wished at this moment that he was more in control; he was the older one anyway. The younger further one-ups him and was staring him in the eyes, the younger seemingly asking him if it’s okay. And Changbin could be reading the situation wrong, but it’s also as if Seungmin is trying to tell him that he feels a certain way, and if, Changbin also feels the same.

 

There was no need for words, and with his last attempt to somehow take control, Changbin closes the distance between them, closes his eyes, his lips meeting Seungmin’s soft ones.  Seungmin gasps, and Changbin deepens the kiss, leaning forward and using his hands on Seungmin’s neck to draw them closer, Seungmin’s hands on Changbin’s waist also automatically doing the same. Unknown to Seungmin, and most of his friends, this was actually Changbin’s first kiss and he would not have it any other way. He doesn’t know if his heart beating too fast is actually giving away his inexperience, but he tried his best and just give in to the feeling of Seungmin. His hands start to move on its own, one hand brushing down Seungmin’s chest, feeling the younger’s heartbeat rival his own. His fingers also start to move on their own, drawing circles, as if somehow making the younger relax. His other hand rests on Seungmin’s face, his thumb caressing the younger boy’s soft cheek.  Seungmin lets out a contented sigh against his lips, which only made the older more inclined to kiss the younger boy senseless.

 

They must have kissed for so long because Seungmin gently slows down the kiss and rests his forehead on Changbin’s, panting just a little bit. He also sensed a change in demeanor in the younger, one of fear and of doubt, and his suspicions were confirmed when he realized the younger started to look a bit panicked and quickly ran towards Chan’s house.

 

“It seems like you scared the puppy, Binnie. Judging by the way he was kissing you though, he clearly likes you back, so don’t worry that pretty brain of yours.” Changbin sees Minho by his side, a sleepy Jisung resting against his arm.

 

Although Minho’s words were meant to comfort him, Changbin’s brain, was sadly, in overdrive. He also thought Seungmin clearly liked him. He was now irrationally scared and worried that the younger hates him.

 

Changbin leaves the pool area and makes himself a drink at Chan’s indoor bar, drowning his messy thoughts until he passed out.

 

***

 

The next morning, Changbin wakes up with a massive headache in an unfamiliar room. Luckily, he has some wits still with him, recognizing the room as one of Chan’s guest rooms. Praise Jisoos to whoever also left a strip of painkillers and a glass of water by the nightstand.  Taking his alone time as a blessing, he took his sweet time taking a shower before going downstairs, following the smell of pancakes and bacon to Chan’s private kitchen.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Where’s your prince charming?” Chan asked Changbin in a sing-song voice.

 

“In his bed, probably suffering from a huge headache and maybe hiding from our dear mother.” A teddy-bear looking hyung said while back-hugging Chan.

 

Hold-up. _Since when did Chan get a boyfriend? And who was‘our dear mother’???_

 

Changbin must look like a deer caught in the headlights because teddy-hyung gave him a reassuring smile that looked like it could cure diseases and stuff like that. His smile also kind of reminded him of a certain puppy-looking someone…

 

“Woojinnie, you made baby Changbin blush.” Chan says to ‘Woojinnie’ while playfully hitting him with a spatula. 

 

“Changbin, this is Kim Woojin, my boyfriend. And also your precious Minnie’s hyung.”

 

_For the love of Jisoos._

 

Fate is so cruel to Seo Changbin right now, he is so ready to kneel down and ask forgiveness for whatever sins he had done.  He had no choice but to make an awkward bow to Seungmin’s older brother and mumble some apologies.  Woojin just looks at him with the same smiley face.

 

“Changbin, it’s okay.  Seungmin might be a genius but unfortunately, it doesn’t make him smart in the ‘feelings’ department. Don’t worry, my baby bro is as smitten with you as you are with him. Unless, I’m wrong. You wouldn’t want to hurt Minnie’s feelings, would you?”

 

Changbin actually got really scared. He’s okay with meeting mean people, but Woojin is actually much more scarier because he says some lethal words with that smiley face of his.

 

“N-no, W-woojin hyung.  I would not even think of hurting Minnie.” Chan just laughs as Changbin stuttered in front of his boyfriend.

 

Minho and Jisung bounded down the stairs a second later. Perfect timing to break the awkward silence.  Changbin found that while Woojin had the same smile as Seungmin, the older boy’s is warmer but also wiser, like he has seen the world, the good and the bad, and he would not hesitate to break Changbin if he so much as hurt his brother’s pinky. 

 

Changbin looked at the table of couples.  While his friends tried their best to include him, they are still too lovey-dovey and had him wishing for his own special someone.  His thoughts came back to Seungmin, the cute boy who he just couldn’t shake off. He feels like he wants to throw himself from a cliff but also to sing his heart out.

 

_Oh._

 

Light-bulb moment.

 

Changbin dashes to his backpack and gets his worn-out notebook, runs to the poolside and starts writing down lyrics as fast as he can, feet right where he had his first kiss.

 

***

 

Monday during the following week, he gets a substitute tutor, a kid by the name of Yang Jeongin. He has a cute, fox-like face, but Changbin’s heart still dropped a little when he does not see Seungmin. He started to think that it might be because of what happened during the party.  _Good job, Changbin. You scared him alright. Now you’re left alone again, just like how you always will be._

 

Changbin left the institute that day sad and confused.

 

Wednesday, and still no sign of his tutor. Jeongin was also getting irritated with Changbin’s lack of focus and could not take it anymore.

 

“Hyung, we’ve been over this exercise for the past two hours. If you’re not going to focus, I should just leave you.”

 

Changbin blinked in surprise, unable to answer. Jeongin left with a huff a minute later.

 

He felt bad for making the young boy angry and promised to make it up to him the next session. He really needed to get out of this funk. He gets out his notebook and writes down lyrics one more time to ease his mind.

 

He loses track of time and hurriedly packs his stuff up.  He was about to exit the lobby when the receptionist blocks him.

 

“Excuse me, sir, are you Seo Changbin?”

 

A strawberry-yogurt drink with a sticky note was handed to him when he nods.

 

**“Changbin-hyung, sorry for shouting at you earlier. I also know why you are so upset. So, why not be the angel that I am and leave you this nugget of information?**

**Kim Seungmin**

**+82 xx xxxx xxxx**

**122 JYP Neigborhood, Gangnam District**

**P.S. Seungmin hyung is sick these past few days that’s why he can’t come. You could have just asked me, you know.**

**-Fox dongsaeng”**

 

 _Aisssh. This brat. Sassy as always._ Changbin opens his phone and sends a thank you to Jeongin.  The younger just replies with a wink face.   

 

Changbin enters the address to his car’s GPS and does not give his brain time to back out. He stops by a famous soup and porridge shop and continues driving, heart pounding heavily and his head starting to feel a slight headache from all the nerves.  His hands were sweating and he kept on removing and placing them again on the steering wheel by the time he took the last turn to Seungmin’s house.  A white and beige mansion surrounded by a tall cast-iron gate, a huge open driveway with a fountain in the middle, and adorned with green shrubs and trees, and numerous flowers came into view. The house itself reminds him so much of Seungmin.

 

He pounds himself on the head, having realized that Seungmin had no way of knowing he was there. What if Seungmin was not home? _Ugh. Seo Changbin._

_Well, I’m already here, so what is left to lose?_ He asked himself.

 

_A lot. A whole lot._

With a brave heart he did now know he had (save for that time he took the chance and kiss Seungmin), he dialed Seungmin’s number.

 

“Hello? Who’s this?”

 

Oh no. Seungmin’s voice did not sound good at all.

 

“Uhm. Hello, Seungmin.  This is Changbin-hyung. Uhm. I’m actually outside  your gate –“

 

“What? You’re outside?! Wait, I’ll open the gate –“

 

“Seungmin, you don’t have to –“

 

The front gates open, and when Changbin finally reaches the mansion’s main door, a bundled-up and shivering Seungmin appeared.

 

“Oh my God, Seungmin! I’m so sorry for just coming here unannounced. If you want I can leave –“ He was so confused when he sees Seungmin pale but smiling face.

 

“Hyung, you brought me porridge. How can you just leave me here without feeding me?”

 

Changbin looked on the verge of collapsing due to gay panic that even Seungmin, the one sick out of the two, grabbed him by his sweater and led him inside to the Kim’s house.  Changbin wakes up from said gay panic and actually asked Seungmin how he was feeling and where he wanted to put down the porridge.

 

Seungmin, in his cute nasally adorable voice, answers Changbin, “Better, now that you are here. Come on.”

 

His second question is answered by Seungmin leading him to what appears to be his bedroom.  Changbin feels as if he has intruded in Seungmin’s personal space. He hears a Day6 song he recognizes as “You Were Beautiful” playing in the background. He sees some Day6 and Got7 posters on the wall, some albums here and there, three professional cameras by the bookshelf, some framed photographs of landscapes and what appears to be various travel memories on the wall, tons and tons of books, and judging by the rumpled blankets around the bed, the boy has been so sick and must have been spending the past days in bed.

 

“Seungmin, where are your parents? Why are you alone?”

 

Seungmin was looking at the ground and was trying to answer Changbin in a rather nonchalant way. But Changbin knew better and recognized Seungmin’s pain like his own.

 

“Oh you know. My parents are off to Los Angeles to receive an award for Koreans doing business in America or something like that.  And Woojin has been spending what little time he has with Chan.  I don’t want to bother them. And the people taking care of the house don’t have to take care of me. I’m a grown-up, after all.”

 

Changbin did not waste time giving Seungmin empty words of comfort. Rather, he approached Seungmin quite carefully and just went with his feelings and gave the younger boy a hug. He knows what it feels like to be lonely, to have that missing part within you.

 

“Uhm, Changbin hyung – can you stop hugging me and please feed me that porridge? I’m actually kind of hungry.”

 

Changbin can’t help the blush on his face. Seungmin could be playful when he wants to, much to the suffering of Changbin’s poor heart. To make matters worse, Seungmin gets on the bed and pats the space next to him, then proceeds to open his mouth, implying Changbin to feed him. Changbin happily obliges. He doesn’t know what this all means, but if this is what Seungmin needs right now, he’ll be happy to do it.

 

Seungmin can also be straightforward when he wants to, Changbin finds out.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“What did our kiss mean to you?” Seungmin asks out of the blue, shoulders touching Changbin’s in the limited space provided by the younger boy’s bed.

 

Seungmin was met with silence as Changbin was deep in thought, biting his lip.  It was one of those moments so fragile, Changbin did not want to break anything with his words.

 

“It was my first, you know.” Changbin starts.  Seungmin’s face reddens, but a small smile appears.

 

“It was my first, as well,” Seungmin says, almost a whisper.  He was waiting for the older to say more.

 

“To be honest, I was so scared of losing you after that kiss. I figured I have scared you and you will leave me, just like all the people in my life.  I know I probably did not have the best track record with you, what with all the insults I threw out cowardly.  I guess it was my way of protecting myself.  I found myself really attracted and attached to you from the day we first met, and I did not want to have to go through the pain again if you decide to leave me.” Changbin releases a deep breath after having spoken, head down and looking anywhere but Seungmin.  He feels a smooth hand on his cheek – Seungmin’s hand – gently making him face the younger, whose eyes were sparkling and smile dazzling as always. To his surprise, the younger shyly pecked him on the cheek.

 

“Thank you, hyung. Thank you for being brave that night. And no, I’m not scared of you at all, okay? It's gonna take a lot more to scare me away.  And I won’t leave you, I promise.” Seungmin says, hands now holding Changbin’s smaller ones.

 

“Now, your baby boy is sick and is in need of your cuddles. Come here, baby Changbin.” Seungmin, like the little devil that he is, was back to his playful self.  Taking Changbin’s hands and wrapping them in his body, Seungmin drifted off to sleep, Changbin the big spoon.

 

Changbin took the time to admire his boyfriend ( _Can I call him boyfriend now?_ ) and absent-mindedly stroked his soft brown hair. He couldn’t believe that this boy was his and that finally, he has someone that can finally be by his side, who will not leave him.  Changbin felt like this was the start of something new, and although he was scared still, he had this inexplicable trust in Seungmin.  So he takes a deep breath, snuggles against Seungmin much more closer, and drifted off to dreamland as well with who Changbin would call his very first love.

  

***

 

Seungmin and Changbin did not have the big talk. There were no labels for them.  All they know is that they belong to each other. 

 

The couple spent the next few days after that afternoon learning a lot about each other.

 

Seungmin learns that Changbin has suffered a lot from being abandoned by his mother at a young age and grew up with a father so busy that he did not have time to see his son grow up. 

 

Seungmin also learns that despite Changbin’s dark rapper façade, the older boy is into Caramel Macchiato, the color pink, puppies, cuddles, kisses on the cheeks, and being called ‘baby Changbin’ by his boyfriend.

 

But the last week of summer comes, much to their dismay.  For Seungmin, it will be the start of senior year soon while Changbin is off to college to study music and start working at JYP Studios, a studio he co-owns with Chan.  Seungmin couldn’t be any prouder for his boyfriend, achieving so much at a young age.  So after one last intimate party with their friends, Seungmin and Changbin went to stargaze, promises reaffirmed.


	3. The Boyfriend and The Bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.
> 
> The calm before the storm, I guess?
> 
> Some soft SeungLix being adorable bffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, posting several chapters at once.
> 
> I have written quite a bit before I finally decided to post here in AO3.

Felix meets Changbin on the hottest summer day before classes started.  Seungmin decided that he will introduce the love of his life to the other (platonic) love of his life right then and there at the airport.

 

“Fe!!!! Over here!!!” Felix hears the endearing nasally voice of his best friend and almost crashes into Seungmin after Naruto-running towards the boy.

 

“Oiiiiiii, mate! You look, hmmm, I don’t know, in love?” Felix says after releasing Seungmin from a bone-crushing hug.  Seungmin blushes and just slaps Felix’s shoulder.

 

“It’s nice to see you too, mate. And by the way, this is my baby Changbinnie,” Seungmin says with literal heart eyes, Felix had to stop himself from cringing too hard.  Felix sees a rather attractive yet short guy in front of him, exuding a dark aura.  Yet, somehow, Felix knows in his soul that this man is perfect for his best friend. So he goes to Changbin, gives him a bro handshake, a sign that Changbin is now initiated to the SeungLix friendship and is welcome.  Changbin just gives an awkward smile, relieved that he wasn’t eaten alive by this radiating ball of sunshine called Lee Felix.

 

“Changbin-hyung, I know you want to spend the day with Seungmin, but I need my best friend for some one on one time, okay?” 

 

Felix drags Seungmin after allowing him to kiss Changbin and say good bye.

 

An hour later, Seungmin parks his car at Felix’s condo.  He can’t believe that his best friend actually convinced his parents to get him a pad for senior year. His mom would never allow him. He once tried though, and his mom just wouldn’t budge. “Seungmin, baby, I’m not giving you and Changbin more excuse to be by yourselves. Remember, honey, you have to graduate top of the class. Your father is expecting nothing less from you, okay?” He wonders how his mother could dish out those words in a such a sweet tone.  Seungmin just rolled his eyes, and proceeds to rant about it to Woojin and later on Changbin.  Seungmin recounts the same story to Felix, who laughs at Seungmin’s predicament.

 

“Don’t worry, mate. I can lend you and Changbin my flat anytime, you know, for your alone time.” Felix says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“Ew, Fe! We are not definitely after that kind of alone time.  Oh my God.” Seungmin could feel that the tips of his ears are on fire, and covers his face in embarrassment.

 

“Whatever you say, dude! But in all seriousness, you love Changbin, right? And he loves you back?”

 

“Yes and yes.”

 

“Then, as your best friend in the whole world, that’s all I need to know.”

 

***

 

Senior year passed by in a blur, Felix always being there for Seungmin when things get too hard. He knows how much pressure his slightly younger friend receives at home. He already sleeps less than five hours a day from too much studying, student council work, and Lord knows what else Seungmin got himself into.

 

When things turn to shit or when Seungmin sometimes comes to Felix a sobbing mess because of home or some lover’s spat with Changbin, Felix’s apartment became a place of solace. Seungmin could not imagine how it would be if Felix were not there. Things got slightly better as well with the addition of Han Jisung into their friend group.  While Felix is one of Seungmin’s oldest friends, Jisung is such a genuine person that Seungmin quickly opened up to the slightly older boy.

 

***

 

On Seungmin’s birthday, Changbin gifts his boyfriend with the song he wrote about their first kiss and Seungmin swears he fell in love with his boyfriend a second time.

 

On Seungmin’s graduation day, Changbin surprises the younger with plane tickets to Hawaii.

 

And on their last day in Hawaii, Changbin, again, surprises the younger with a ring. Seungmin, in turn, surprises Changbin with a ‘Yes’ and their longest kiss yet.  The couple spent the next years making plans amidst glasses of wine when they have time to spare to be just the two of them – drunken plans to escape and just go and get married in Las Vegas.

 

Four years later, when Seungmin graduates from college on track for a career as a prosecutor, Changbin again surprises his fiancé with the keys to their own house.

 

Another two years pass, Han Jisung and Lee Minho are long gone to the US to pursue their own careers, Bang Chan and Kim Woojin are happily married and taking over the world, one a renowned music producer and the other one of the most reputable and wise businessmen in the world under 30, Lee Felix is a budding lyricist most sought out by the entertainment companies in South Korea, Seo Changbin is a studio owner and a multi-awarded producer, and Kim Seungmin is the youngest ace of the Seoul Prosecutor’s Office.  And it was at the end of these two years when Changbin surprises Seungmin, quite unexpectedly, with a heartbreak so huge, so tragic and so confusing, even Seungmin’s genius brain could not even comprehend how the hell such train wreck happened.


	4. What Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin learns the hard way that some promises are just meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. This chapter hurt me while I was writing this.

Seungmin wakes up on the morning of their 7th anniversary feeling like something was amiss. He still woke up at 5:45 a.m. sharp, kissed his still sleeping fiancé, ran in his treadmill for exactly 25 minutes while watching the news, brewed some coffee, made some scrambled eggs and toast, wolfed down his breakfast but arranged some for his Binnie, took a shower, dressed in his pristine office clothes, slipped his engagement ring back on his finger, donned his still round, wire-rimmed glasses that the older boy loves and once again gave Binnie a kiss to wake him up and quickly say goodbye.  His fiancé just grunts and proceeds to go back to sleep. 

 

_Ugh, how is my man still adorably small and cute even after all these years?_

 

Finally, before leaving, he leaves his carefully crafted love letter and his gift – a USB with a song he wrote, composed and sung himself – yes, he dead-ass did all of that for the love of his life.  He knows that Binnie likes more thoughtful gifts rather than expensive, store-bought ones.  He made sure to emphasize the dinner reservation at the end of the letter, even keying in in Binnie’s phone secretly a calendar reminder.  His man was so busy lately, that he needed to resort to extreme efforts for this one.

 

As he drove to the office, and as he carried on with his day, however, the uneasy feeling never left.  He meets Felix during one of his coffee breaks, but his own best friend quickly dismisses his worries, his awkward demeanor going unnoticed by a worried Seungmin.  And if Felix had been uncharacteristically quiet, Seungmin just brushed this off as Felix being sympathetic and giving him time to think.  And with one final sigh, Seungmin hugs his stiff best friend and goes back to work.

 

Seungmin’s day was filled with meetings with his team and counter-parties’ lawyers, not to mention a long talk with his boss, but his mind was apparently awake enough to notice that not once did Binnie message or call him, except for that one message thanking him for the gift.  To be honest, Seungmin was a bit saddened but was not surprised. Lately – _well, scratch that_ – for the past year, Changbin has been acting distant and a bit irritable, but sometimes also acts like the old Binnie, making Seungmin confused. And this morning, when he keyed in the dinner reminder for Changbin, he noticed an event already put in until tomorrow, with a heart as the only detail. He also noticed several unread messages from a person named with a heart emoji.  He just assumed it was probably his, but now that his brain was wired and fully functioning, he’s pretty sure all of his messages to Changbin have been read.  Seungmin brushed it off earlier and decided not to read too much into it. This irked him. He’s a prosecutor after all.

 

Hours passed and somehow he made it to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Changbin.  The restaurant was one of the most famous in Seoul, boasting a romantic atmosphere, tall glass windows and an outside lounge that wraps around the building, providing a 360-degree view of Seoul.  He purposely selected this place because he wanted to pop the question for a second time with Changbin, as he was finally in a place where he is ready to get legally married next year, and wanted to ask the older if he is as well. Seungmin also realized that it would be sweet and cute for his fiance to wear his own ring.  He absent-mindedly fingers the jewelry box in his suit's pocket, nervous. He sends a reminder text message to Binnie a few minutes later.

 

His waiter hands him his second glass of Merlot, and still no signs of Binnie. He decides to just dial his fiancé, patience wearing thin. His call goes straight to voicemail. Seriously, it’s no longer a laughing matter. For one, he hates getting his schedule ruined and Binnie knows this; second, it’s their 7th anniversary; and third, he is just plain worried about Binnie. So he leaves a message that he’s on his way to the studio and opts to cab it there instead.

 

***

 

Seungmin was greeted by an almost empty studio.  Eric, one of Changbin’s staff, looked surprised and somewhat guilty seeing him there.

 

“Hi, Eric. Is Changbin-hyung here?”

 

“Oh, uhm, Changbin-hyung? He left an hour ago with Felix, they said something about getting dinner and –“

 

“Dinner? Where?”

 

“Uhm… I’m not really sure?” Eric knew that his hesitance already sent red flags to Seungmin.

 

“Spit it out, Eric.”

 

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ Kim Seungmin, stood up on his 7th anniversary dinner, by none other than his fiancé, and because said guy was with his best friend.  Seungmin had read a lot of this type of story line from his middle school bookworm days, but he would be damned if this cliché plot happened to him in real life.

 

“Actually, I’m not really sure if I should tell you, but I saw some plane tickets for Boss Binnie, and I’m not entirely sure if one of them is for - for Felix. It’s for tomorrow at around 2:35 am to Sydney.”

 

“A flight? Do you have an event or client in Australia?” Even Seungmin knows that his question is dumb as hell. Eric’s guilty face was a sign that he has figured out stuff way earlier than Seungmin.

 

“Seungmin, I think you should talk to them –“

 

“Oh, I will. Thanks, Eric.” Seungmin eerily said, his body starting to feel cold.  Surely, there’s some other explanation for this one.  So, with brain and heart in full denial mode, Seungmin retrieves his car and heads to Felix’s apartment.

 

Seungmin was about to ring the doorbell when he heard Felix, angrily whisper-shouting to someone,  “You know this is not right. Please. Let’s think about it one more time. Despite how I feel for you, he is my best friend.”  Felix sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  The next voice he heard made Seungmin gulp and wished he was anywhere but where he was right now.

 

A raspy voice, clearly his fiance’s, answers, “Lix, I know. And we have talked about this.  But I can’t help how I feel for you too. I also don’t want to keep things from him any longer.”

 

“And this is how we break it to him? Changbin –“

 

The unexpected couple was both silenced when Seungmin lets himself in.  Of course, he knows Felix’s password.  Best friend benefits. Or is it ex-best friend benefits now?

 

Shame and guilt clouded Felix’s features.  He also looked like he was not eating and sleeping right, now that Seungmin noticed.  How was he so blind to not notice that his friend was carrying this secret?

 

And Changbin.  The man he once promised to marry, to not leave his side.  His first kiss and a lot of other firsts.  He did not know what to say, but nevertheless turns to him. “I did not know that’s how you felt, Binnie.  You could have just told me if you have fallen out of love with me. I deserve something more – not this.  And Felix, honestly, you’re the last person I would expect to hurt me like this. You know how much I love Binnie and how much we struggled before we finally gave ourselves fully to each other. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to see you nor hear anything from you anymore.  I can't even - How could you?”

 

Seungmin remembers the night he was telling Felix about Changbin several years ago. How Felix told him to trust his best friend. To open up his heart and let himself fall for Changbin. Now, look where it got him.  He did not know that despite the smiles and happiness he thought he provided to Changbin, his fiance's weak heart would get the better of him.  Felix was about to say something when Seungmin steeled his features, looked at the two most important people in his life who just broke his heart, and proceeded to leave. With one last glance, he says, “Don’t worry about who stays in the house, Binnie. I’ll gladly be the one to get my things out of there first thing in the morning. My parents surely have a spare condo lying around that I could use.” Seungmin looks at his Binnie, head hung in shame, and slams the door on his way out.

 

Several seconds later, he rests his forehead on the cool metal doors of the elevator while waiting for it to come down. How did his life get so fucked up? What exactly did he do wrong?

 

The elevator dings and Seungmin picks up his pace to his car, when he hears someone running after him.

 

“Seungmin – wait! Please!”

 

Seungmin feels Binnie’s arms wrap around him from behind his back.  He allows himself to feel just for two seconds, the best that he could on this damp and dark parking lot floor.  He just wants everything to go back to where they were when he and Binnie first started out.  Young and trusting, and so in love. Yet he knows that it’s just a thing from the past and this man is not the man he fell in love with.  He turns around and forcefully removes Binnie’s hands from his body.  “Get in the car, Binnie.”

 

Changbin follows his command without questions. Not even when Seungmin drives to their old stargazing place.  Changbin actually had the guts to start crying.  Seungmin, who was very exhausted about all these, asks, “What happened, Changbin?”

 

Changbin. Not Changbin-hyung. Or Binnie. It hurts Seungmin to say his name like that.

 

That night, under the same stars that they used to confess their undying love for each other, Changbin tells him how he fell for another boy.  A boy where a different set of stars lie on his cheeks. His source of happiness for the past year, the reason for the smiles on his ex-lover’s face.  Changbin tells him, that somewhere along the way, he felt Seungmin leaving him.  As if Seungmin was not holding up his promise that he’ll always be by Changbin’s side.  The younger was always so busy with college, then became too busy with work, and he knew how much these all mean to Seungmin.  He can’t exactly make the younger choose between his career and him either.  In his moments of weakness, he found company in another. He found someone who shared the pain of having an incomplete family; Felix, whose family was separated when his parents divorced when he was young.  The plane ticket is actually him accompanying Felix to see his sisters in Australia after so many years.  Changbin swears Felix did not actively pursue him; rather, it was his fault that Seungmin’s best friend reluctantly met him behind the latter’s back.

 

Seungmin does not register all the tears streaming down his face. He never felt so broken before. Sure, his parents’ words sometimes hurt him, but nothing could compare to this. He did not realize that he himself was not enough for Changbin’s worries; that Changbin had to find comfort somewhere else. Changbin stops talking and resumes his sobs, Seungmin staring off into space. With a hint of finality in the younger boy’s voice, he says, “Changbin, I’m sorry if I was not enough for you.  But you have to know, I tried my best to be there for you, and I think you know that too. For Felix’s sake, I hope your heart would learn to trust and be stronger. Please, get in the car.”

 

Changbin silently follows again.  He drops Changbin back in Felix’s apartment and did not bother looking back.

 

***

 

Seungmin books himself a hotel for a night. He went all crazy, getting a penthouse suite, ordered a bottle of champagne, took a bubble bath while sipping said champagne, giggling like a madman, also while crying. He might have drunk-dialed his brother Woojin, because amidst playing and talking to the bubbles, he hears his brother’s voice answering him instead.

 

“Seungmin? Are you alright? Aren’t you and Binnie together? Why are you calling me this late at night?”

 

Seungmin just laughed and continued his nonsense babble.

 

“Min, you’re scaring me and Chan. Is something wrong?”

 

 _Well, yes, a lot of things are wrong._ Things got worse when his phone met its untimely death in the bubble bath. At least, the phone died a quick death. _Unlike me._ He started ugly crying again.

 

He woke up to the feel of soft, velvet blankets around him.  And a teddy-bear and vampire sitting on his bed.

 

“What the fu—“

 

“Language, Min.” The teddy-bear speaks.

 

“Honey, I think he needs his glasses. I’m not sure he thinks we are real.” The vampire also speaks. Teddy-bear hands him a pair of glasses. _Ah, there. 20-20 vision._

 

“Woojin-hyung? Chan-hyung? What are you doing here?”

 

“What else? I came to my baby brother’s rescue. Now, drink these painkillers – good boy – and let’s have breakfast at the buffet at the lobby. And please get yourself some clothes.”

 

Seungmin registers that he did, indeed, needed some clothes. Chan laughed at him and threw a shopping bag at him. “Courtesy of your fave hyung!”

 

He felt like he can’t escape the two older men.  And seeing as their time is really precious, he realizes that he should at least show his gratitude by dressing quickly and meeting them as fast as he could.

 

Seungmin spots the couple by the garden, already sipping Mimosas; it reminded him of the champagne he single-handedly emptied last night.  With a sigh, he greeted them as he cheerfully could, which was not much, not really. Woojin felt his brother’s sadness and was the first to approach the matter.

 

“Seungmin, we know what happened. I confronted that ungrateful man myself. Seriously, I would have beat him if Chan was not there to stop me. How dare he do this to my precious Minnie?” Woojin exclaims, Chan making soothing circles in his husband’s back to calm him down.

 

"If only he wasn't my business partner, I would have already planned for his death." Chan, angry as hell, adds.

 

“You are my younger brother and I should have been there to protect you, you know? Please know that I’m here for you, okay? Chan and I both.”

 

“I know, hyung. I’m just really broken-hearted right now.  I remember you used to tell me that I’m smart but dumb when it comes to love. I guess you were right?”

 

“No, Minnie. I never meant that old joke.  You are smart in all things and you deserve something more than this. Just let us know what you need and we would be happy to help.”

 

Seungmin felt like he could cry again.  He appreciates that his hyungs had the sense to not mention anything about Felix after talking about his breakup with Changbin.

 

“So… you will help me? With anything?”

 

“Yes, Minnie.  Just say the word.”

 

Hmmmm… In his drunken state last night, Seungmin made vague plans of getting the hell out of dodge and leave Seoul for a while.  It did not feel like home anymore.

 

“You know where Jisung and Minho-hyung live in Los Angeles, right?”

 

“Y-yes? Where are you going with this Minnie?”

 

“Well, I need you to buy me time with mom and dad.  I will take care of my boss at the office. I’m going to LA and maybe spend however long there. Please, hyung. I can't - I can't be here. It feels so suffocating.”

 

“What will you do there, Minnie? I mean, sure, but I also need to know you’re not signing your soul away there or something.” Chan snorts at his husband’s ridiculous sentence.

 

“Hyung…” Seungmin whines. “I thought you said I’m not dumb or whatever? I’m gonna study for a while. Enroll myself to some trendy courses like Data Analytics. Maybe even business. That would make mom and dad a bit happy.”

 

“Okay, baby bro, I trust you. Don’t worry about mom and dad for now.  Also, don’t worry about the ticket and where you’ll live. I’ll also make sure Jisung and Minho know. Hang in there. Things will get better for you.” Chan nods in agreement.

 

***

The next morning, Seungmin wakes up at a new apartment, one that he apparently owns as a gift from his parents that they forgot to tell him about. His stuff are all wrapped in boxes. He does not bother taking them out.  A lone suitcase stands by the door, ready for a new adventure. But first, he has to get his boss at the Prosecutors’ office to agree.

 

His boss was a man named Park Jinyoung.  Like him, he was also the ace of their office when he was a newbie, and was seen as a mentor by Seungmin. Seungmin knocks at his office’s door, wringing his hands in nervousness.

 

Jinyoung lets him in, poised and hair set immaculately as always. “My dear prodigy, ready to hand me that report from last week’s case? But wait, you look troubled. There’s something else, am I right?”

 

He can’t keep anything from his mentor. Not if it affects how he works.  So, with a heavy heart, he hands in the report as well as his resignation letter. Jinyoung skims the report, with a hum of appreciation.  He, however, eyes the resignation letter and promptly throws it to the wastebasket. “Seungmin, what is this about?”

 

It took all of Seungmin not to cry in front of his role model. But since their office operated on trust, he spilled everything.  After his lengthy explanation, Jinyoung looks at him with the eyes of a hyung instead of a boss.  “Seungmin, I have been exactly where you are right now two years ago.  Yes, my world crumbled down, but I got back up immediately, as I figured out I don’t deserve to have a ruined life just because of a man.” Seungmin was taken aback by this new information.  Jinyoung always looked so calm, he did not expect that he also underwent a huge heartbreak before.  “I worked hard in this office, using the pain to fuel me to get where I am right now.  So, I understand how you want to experience new things, and if that’s how you cope, I will not stop you.  However, I see a great potential in you and I don’t want to let a talent like you go. So, I’m willing to grant you a long-term personal leave, without pay, of course, although I know it’s not a factor for you. You can always come back here when you are ready.”

 

Amazement, and gratitude. That’s what Seungmin feels right now.  He couldn’t stop himself and hugs Jinyoung, consequences be damned. To his surprise, Jinyoung hugs him back before sending him on his way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(


	5. It's A Party in the USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin lands at Lalaland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 5 already! I like this chapter because:
> 
> #1: MinSung
> 
> #2: These are from my memories of LA.
> 
> I'm also sorry for posting all these chapters all at once. I realize that some might want to read one chapter at a time.

A week after the worst night in Kim Seungmin’s life, the boy got off the plane at LAX, weirdly relishing the dry heat that was just so LA.  He had to admit, he’s really happy to be back. His family used to go here back when he was young, and this is where Seungmin also spent a whole summer learning English.

 

 _English_. The reason why he met Changbin in the first place years ago.

 

Seungmin squared his shoulders and brushed the negative thoughts off.  He knew it won’t be easy though, as seven years took up a huge part of his life after all.

 

“Min-min!”

 

Seungmin turns just in time to find Jisung about to attack him with a hug. Oh, how he missed his other friend so bad.

 

“It’s nice to finally see you here. Did you miss me that much and decided to come see my face for yourself?” His friend managed to speak out from his place in Seungmin’s chest.

 

“Yes, Sungie. As much as I don’t want to feed that ego of yours, yes I did miss you, you squirrel,” Seungmin giggles after seeing Jisung’s squished cheeks and little pout.

 

Jisung’s phone rings with an embarrassingly loud Twice ringtone, “Yes, baby? Min-min's with me. Yep, on our way to the parking lot.”

 

Seungmin sees his friend’s eyes light up while speaking to his boyfriend and was hit by a slight pang of jealousy that turned into just plain sadness. Before Jisung notices his misery, however, he pastes on his best smile, and follows the path to the car, Jisung’s arms crossing with his.

 

From a distance, he saw a man leaning against a firecracker red Jeep Wrangler that could only be identified as Minho. The dancer immediately speed-walked to him and gave him a hug that spoke volumes to Seungmin, something akin to almost an apology of sorts. Minho basically pushed Seungmin back then to be together with Changbin, now that he realizes it. This is also something that has been making the dancer sad, and Minho was obviously being extra cheery to compensate for this.

 

“Hi, Minho hyung! Nice car, by the way.”

 

“My baby Sungie got it for me as a birthday gift. I feel like a sugar baby but I guess hoe life never dies?”

 

“Excuse me, you, my boyfriend, are not a hoe for anyone but me.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t need to know about your secret hoe role-play or whatever, okay?”

 

“You heard him, Sungie. Now let’s get you reacquainted with LA! We promise you, you’ll want to stay here with us forever.”

 

“Sure, sure,” Seungmin agrees, but he felt nervous all of a sudden. What the hell is he doing with his life?

 

As Jisung ~~throws~~ loads Seungmin’s luggage at the free space in the backseat, he takes the younger’s hands and quickly said, “Min, I can hear your brain wheels turning from where I am. I know you’re second-guessing yourself once again. And that’s alright sometimes. But Minho and I will be with you, okay?”

 

Seungmin nods, grateful already from his friend’s words. Little does he know that he will be far more grateful to the couple with him right now - after all, they will be the key to fixing his broken heart.

 

***

 

Seungmin was now unpacking some of his stuff at Minho and Jisung’s guest room, Jisung lounging on the bed lazily while Minho excused himself to meet with his business partner.

 

“Min, Woojin-hyung told me that you will be doing some stuff while you are here. Have you decided?” Jisung asks.

 

“You know I’ve been super interested with photography since I was young, right?” Jisung nods at this. “I enrolled to some photography classes at UCLA. I also enrolled in some business classes. Other than that, I really just want to have fun. So, I give you permission to whisk me away with whatever you have in mind.”

 

At this, Jisung’s pupils widened, “Is this for real? The Kim Seungmin finally recognizing my genius and lets me decide? Oh Jisoos, thank you for this day. I’ve been waiting for this day since that Physics project back in high school!”

 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault you and F-“

 

When Seungmin was about to mention Felix’s name, Jisung acted like he forgot to turn off the stove and suddenly exclaims, “Oh! You know what would be fun? Attending a class at Minho’s studio! His business partner is in town and will teach a class tomorrow evening. He’s hot and will definitely take your mind off things. Pleaaaaase?”

 

“Jisung, I haven’t danced in forever, and it was only that one time you and Minho hyung forced me to join you in this impromptu contest at the bar. Please, I’m just gonna embarrass myself. And I’m not interested in seeing hot men.”

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Min-min. You can try staying for an hour and see how it goes? I promise I’ll take you home if you don’t like it by then. And wait until you see Minho’s partner for yourself. You’re gonna thank me later.”

 

Seeing how Jisung even gave him an escape route, Seungmin reluctantly accepts. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

 

***

 

The next morning, Jisung takes Seungmin for a stroll down the sandy path at Santa Monica. The distant sounds of the rides and chatter from the hordes of tourists were a welcome distraction.  The heat was something else that day, but Jisung just tells Seungmin it’s about time the boy got a sexy tan. Seungmin felt not one bit of sexy at that moment, wearing a nondescript white sleeveless t-shirt and some board shorts, skinny arms pale and legs looking like sticks, but proceeds to pass the time testing out his camera and taking pictures of seagulls and of just the water in general. He takes a few candid shots of Jisung playing in the water and lets himself be consumed by just the sound of lapping waves and bird calls.

 

As the sun was at its peak and Jisung deemed they had enough Vitamin D to last a lifetime, the friends caught up on everything from the past few years (miraculously avoiding Changbin and Felix of course). Jisung’s eyes would sparkle and go soft at the mention of Chan and Woojin, and showed pretty much excitement for all of Seungmin’s achievements in his career. Meanwhile, Seungmin was also genuinely smiling as Jisung recounted his intern days at the music studio in Hollywood, to the time he became a full-fledged lyricist and composer, even opening his music app to make Seungmin listen to all the Top 40 songs he was a part of. Everyone came a long way from that one drunken pool party, so it seemed. And everything had changed so much. They were no longer the boys who dabbled in underage drinking, playing stupid jokes with friends while hiding from their own restrictive parents or family issues. They were now part of something or someone else, a career or significant other. Except Seungmin. But that’s why he’s here, a thousand miles away from Seoul, right? To start over?

 

With that thought, Seungmin makes a mental toast to himself and Jisung’s nonalcoholic lemonade, drinking his beer bottoms-up.

 

“Is my friend turning a rebel now? And it’s only been your second day here?” Seungmin was thrown off whatever sappy thought he was having by an annoying squirrel.

 

“Yes, Jisung, as a matter of fact, you better prepare your wallet and pay for all the drinks I’m gonna consume, alright? That’s payback for leaving me in Seoul.”

 

“You got it, best friend.” How can Jisung ever say no? As warped as this seems, he is ready to see Seungmin spread his wings and be truly happy.  Although Jisung witnesses the whole SeungBin love story from its very beginning, he had always believed that there is something inherently wrong with the relationship. Call it best friend’s intuition or whatever, but he noticed that Seungmin was overcompensating for Changbin’s insecurities. One time, during final exams senior year of college, Seungmin was pulling an all-nighter several days in a row, almost falling sick. Jisung was also with Seungmin in that cafe, working on his final music project due the next day, when Seungmin’s phone rings - Changbin.

 

“Hey, baby.” He hears his friend answer the phone, expression changing to that of worry a few seconds later.

 

“I will be there, okay?”

 

Jisung is in disbelief.

 

“Min, are you seriously going to drive to Changbin’s studio at the state that you are in? Not to mention your first exam starts at like 8am tomorrow morning and it’s already like 2am.”

 

“Changbin says he needs me, Jisung.” Seungmin, irritated with his friend, was hastily pushing all of his stuff in his bag and was out the door without even a goodbye.

 

There were so many things wrong with that scene. One, Seungmin hates his bag to be an unorganized mess 100% of the time, so he must be an alien possessing Seungmin for him to just shove everything. Two, Seungmin has a zero-tolerance policy for his no-boyfriend time at least 24 hours before any exam. That’s how serious he is with his studies.

So for him to just run out the door 6 hours before an exam, a final one at that and during senior year, no less, was so uncharacteristic of his best friend, it did not sit well with Jisung. Lastly, Changbin knows of Seungmin’s schedule and still called for him. _Ugh, my bestie’s fiance is too needy._ That was not the only instance, however. There were several times where a tired Seungmin had to comfort Changbin, but the latter never does the same for Seungmin, at least to Jisung’s knowledge. And when he tries to confront Seungmin, the younger boy starts to get angry and accused Jisung of not understanding. He was scared of angering his best friend further, so he took a step back and watched as his best friend grow more tired, and changing little by little. In hindsight, he should have tried a bit more in protecting his friend, but love is love, and the only thing he could do now is to make sure his friend becomes happy and his true self once again. One who was not consumed by Changbin. One who had the time to spend thinking about himself rather than others.

 

Jisung held his best friend’s hand the whole drive along the coast.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Jisung accompanies Seungmin to a salon in Koreatown, and gasps when he sees his friend, all brand new cherry-red hair, round glasses exchanged for lenses.

 

“Damn, bro. You look hot.” Jisung whistles as Seungmin rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna tell Minho you said that.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna say the same thing as me. Seriously, that look suits you so much. Thank Jisoos you decided to do this.”

 

Seungmin looks at himself in the mirror. _I look like a totally different person. Who am I?_

 

“Let’s go, firecracker. We’re gonna debut that new look of yours at Minho’s studio.”

 

***

 

Seungmin was a nervous mess when he saw the huge mirrors in the dance studio. He can be confident, especially when it comes to academics, but not when it comes to his body. _I look like a beanpole. Shit._

 

Jisung was nowhere to be found, irking Seungmin, as his only escape route was M.I.A. He’s probably holed up somewhere in Minho’s office. _Double shit._

 

Seungmin sensed the room got quiet, and finally followed the others, standing up and going to the front, where a small crowd was gathered. He saw the top of a tall guy’s head, raven-hair looking silky smooth and a bit longer for Seungmin’s taste. He was at the back of the crowd when he finally glimpsed the man in front of them, who appeared to be the choreographer and Minho’s friend and business partner. And Jisung was right, this man is gorgeous. And hot. And ridiculously attractive, Seungmin just stood there, mouth open. He was not ready for this. He wanted to bolt out of there or teleport somehwere, because said hottie decided to make eye contact with him, proceeding to wink and smirk when he thought no one was looking at them.

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, your teacher for the day. You may call me Hyunjin or Jin for short. This is an all-levels class, so I will start with some easy choreography and then start to build the difficulty. Some of you who have been with me before might find this too easy, so I’ll make sure you won’t get bored.”

 

Hot guy introduces himself in fluent English, sparking Seungmin’s interest. He takes one more look at Hyunjin. _He looks around my age._ A mole under his right eye, dimples, cute eye smile, thick lips that looked oh so soft; broad shoulders, and are those solid biceps and his thighs -

 

“If Mr. Cherry over there could stop ogling me, I’d like to start the class and do some stretching.” The class erupts in laughter and Seungmin realizes that he was, indeed, staring at Hyunjin, and he notices some of the girls glaring at him from the sides. It has only been a few minutes meeting Hyunjin and Seungmin is already losing whatever game Hyunjin wanted to play with him. Well, Seungmin prides himself to be an impeccable strategist, so he decides to wait it out and see what else Hyunjin has up his sleeve. Seungmin clears his throat and turns his attention to his stretching partner, a cute guy named Mark who appeared to be a few years older than him. _Seriously, what is with all the hot and cute guys in LA?_

 

He didn’t have time to ponder on this, because, as playful and flirty as Hyunjin was earlier, the man doesn’t play around when it comes to dancing. He worked them hard. And when he dances, the world seems to melt away, eyes on fire with every movement of his body. Hwang Hyunjin was just straight up fire, Seungmin feels as though he might get burned if he does go near him. His passion burned bright, drawing Seungmin in. When Hyunjin catches his eyes in the mirror, Seungmin thought Hyunjin could see his soul, because he held that eye contact too long. Seungmin was the first to look away, once again loses, feeling too raw and exposed for his liking. As soon as he hears the thumping bass of the music stop and the class says goodbye, Seungmin makes a move to run out and find Jisung. But a certain Hwang Hyunjin had other plans.

 

“You dance pretty well for a beginner.” Hyunjin switches to Korean.

 

“Are you talking to me?” It couldn’t be possibly him. He was positive he made a fool of himself earlier.

 

Hyunjin nods. “Although, you’re a bit stiff, like you’re holding yourself back. Not physically, but here. And here,” Hyunjin points at his heart and head.

 

“What are you? My shrink? Please, you know nothing about me,” Seungmin was so triggered about the whole exchange, he just can’t deal anymore. Memories of his heartbreak came rushing down, of Changbin and Felix. Damn it. Thousands of miles away and yet just a few words from this guy made his fragile facade come crashing down. A tear escapes and before he could full on break down, he grabs his bag, slams the door to the studio, and hails a cab to Jisung’s place.

 

*** 

**[3 text messages from DaramJisung]**

 

**DaramJisung**

Seungmin! Where are you?

 

Seungmin?

 

I’m gonna call the cops istg

 

**Seungminator**

I went home. Don’t worry about me

 

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you :/

 

 

“Hyunjin, you’re the last person to see Seungmin. What the hell did you do?” Minho inquired in his cold, bored tone, which indicates that he’s getting mad.

 

“Why do you assume I did something?”

 

“Because you always do something, dumbass.”

 

“Rude. But okay. I may or may have said something I shouldn’t have.” Hyunjin tells Minho and Jisung about his conversation with Seungmin.

 

“Are you crazy? Babe, you better hold me back before I strangle your business partner with my squirrel hands.”

 

“Babe, calm down.” Minho sighs and looks at Hyunjin. “You shouldn’t have said that, Jin. Seungmin- well, we really shouldn’t have to explain his story to you, but if we don’t, you can’t make it up to him, and we want our circle of friends to be at peace, you know? I understand that sometimes, you really like to fix broken things, but there’s more to this,” Minho says the last statement carefully, calling out Hyunjin as gently as he could. Jisung nods and continues his boyfriend’s story.

 

“Just a week ago, Min and his long-time fiancé broke up, the reason, we’ll just keep to ourselves for now. He’s absolutely heartbroken and he’s here to heal himself. So now you can see why your statement affected him. For a long time, due to his relationship, Min was always holding himself back.”

 

“And it was in this moment, Hyunjin knew, he fucked up,” Hyunjin knocks his head against Minho’s desk, feeling like an asshole to Seungmin.

 

“Well, you can always make it up to him. He’s gonna be here in LA for quite a while. Use your charms or whatever.” Minho suggests. Jisung perks up at this.

 

“Why don’t you join us tonight for drinks?”

 

“Babe, I’m not sure if that’s a good -“

 

“Babe,” Jisung’s pupils were wide and Minho knows not to argue. He puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“Well, Hyunjin?”

 

“I guess that would work.”

 

“You better make it work. I’m not having my best friend in a sulky mood because Jisoos knows a broody Seungmin is also savage Seungmin, and I would like to keep my head on, thank you very much.”

 

***

 

Jisung was on the driver’s seat this time, feeling his boyfriend looking at him.

 

“Babe, why are you staring? I know I’m hot and all, but you’re creeping me out.”

 

“Uhm, Jisung? Babe? What exactly are you planning with Seungmin and Hyunjin?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“I just want Seungmin to be happy. And Hyunjin has been single for so long, that boy has been thirsty for romance and true love and you know that as well. So, why not hit two birds with one stone?”

 

“I don’t want our friends to get hurt. You know the last time we played matchmaker is the reason why Seungmin’s here in the first place.”

 

“I won’t let it happen this time, I promise. Plus, I have a good gut feeling with this one.”

 

“Best friend’s intuition?” Minho knows about the whole anti-Changbin vibe his boyfriend had way before.

 

“You got that right.” Jisung kisses Minho on the lips as some sort of reward.

 

Minho smiles his signature small smile, one he does when Jisung does something like this. “I trust you with Seungmin. Your driving, however, not so much. Eyes on the road now.” Jisung pouts his signature pout and Minho just cackles from the passenger seat.

 

***

 

“Min-min! Mommy’s hoooome!”

 

_What the fuck is that noise?_

 

Seungmin wakes up and sees Jisung bounding happily into his room. He doesn’t know what Jisung is planning but he knows something is up.

 

“Get dressed, hoe. We’re going out. C’mon, fairy godmother Minho is waiting for you.”

 

Seungmin was too tired to argue with Jisung. However, he also can’t wait to drink that refreshing glass of Mojito and drown his sorrows away. So, with all the energy he has left, he takes a quick shower and looks at his closet for any outfit that could pass as acceptable. He found some black, ripped skinny jeans which would somehow match his black ankle boots. He found a white, silk button up shirt that was thankfully not wrinkled. When he deemed himself okay, he knocks on the door of the couple’s room.

 

“Come in.” Minho’s soft voice beckons. “Oh, the white really accents your newly tanned skin. Good choice. But there’s something missing... hmm... aha!”

 

Seungmin sees Minho rummaging in his jewelry drawer and afterward, clips some silver earrings on his unpierced ears, the left side longer and dangling towards his shoulder, while the other is a simple small hoop.

 

“Now you look hot.” Minho’s make up skills really are on point. He made Seungmin’s doe eyes seem a bit dangerous by adding some burgundy and pink-ish eyeshadow and liner, bronzing Seungmin’s already tanned face and adding just a touch of highlighter which accentuated his cheeks.

 

“Our Seungminie has grown so much,” Jisung fake sobs when he sees Seungmin. The couple themselves look gorgeous, Minho with his signature unbuttoned shirt and Jisung in his biker jacket.

 

“Now, let’s party!!!!”

 

***

The couple rushed to the dance floor as soon as they arrived at the club. The club was already packed, and he had already seen a few couples groping or grinding against each other. Seungmin couldn’t care less, as all he wanted was to drink and drink and drink.

 

His eyes zero in on an empty seat by the bar.  _Sweet._

 

***

 

“One strawberry Mojito, please.”

 

Hyunjin hears a familiar cute and nasally voice say from his right side. He turns slightly and what he sees was enough to make his throat dry. If his voice was enough to make Hyunjin coo, his appearance made Hyunjin want to drag him to nearest wall and -

 

_Hyunjin, where did that come from?_

 

But can you really blame him?

 

There, beside him, was the prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on. His doe eyes were shaded red just like his hair, and his skin looked like melted honey and chocolate mixed together. It did not help that the unbuttoned part of his shirt was showing that milky skin. _And a strawberry Mojito? That’s just too adorable._ Hyunjin takes the opportunity as fast as he could.

 

“Make that two please.” The bartender nods, and Hyunjin hands his credit card as fast as he can.

 

Seungmin sees him, his features turning icy in an instant. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Hyunjin decides that it’s best to be honest and straightforward this time around. 

 

“I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It was definitely out of place and rude.  That was really insensitive of me.”

 

Hyunjin was met with silence from the beautiful boy. Said boy was alternating between chewing his lip and sipping his drink, as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Look, can we start over?” He tries once again, hand extended. “Hwang Hyunjin, 25 years old, dancer and clearly, an awkward bean when it comes to a certain cherry-haired guy.”

 

To his surprise, the boy turns around and takes his hand, smirk on his lips. “Kim Seungmin, 25 years old, lover of all things strawberry, recently unemployed but never better, I guess.”

 

Hyunjin does not know how to describe the moment his skin meets Seungmin’s soft one. It was electric, and he feels a new sort of tension coursing through his veins.  Judging by Seungmin’s wide eyes, he’s pretty sure he felt the same.  Whatever this was, Hyunjin decided it was way too early and he did not want to scare the boy away.  It was Seungmin who thankfully broke the weird tension.

 

“It’s gonna take more than one glass for me to fully accept your apology, just FYI.”

 

 _Oh, Thank Jisoos._   “It’s a deal.”

 

The two made themselves comfortable in one of the black couches at the VIP lounge, Seungmin taking advantage of the free booze and was now on his fourth drink.  They were honestly a bit tipsy and definitely a bit more open, making good progress getting to know each other.  Surprisingly, they had a lot in common.  Hyunjin, on his spare time, likes to take pictures as well, or play with his dog named Kkami ( _‘How cute!’_ Seungmin exclaims when Hyunjin shows him the pictures. He was too tipsy to hear Hyunjin mumble, ‘ _You’re cuter.’_  ) If he was being honest, he was totally using that opportunity to get closer with Seungmin, feeling his shoulders brush against the other’s.

 

That’s how an hour later, Minho and Jisung found their two friends, Seungmin’s head nestled on Hyunjin’s shoulder, both of them asleep.

 

 ***

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead!”

 

Seungmin feels somebody tugging his body out of the bed, feet first.

 

“Go away, Minho.”

 

“Well, I’m not Minho – or Jisung, so your point is not valid.”

 

Seungmin’s body was halfway out when he opened one eye.

 

“Hyunjin? What are you doing here?” Not that Seungmin is complaining, seeing as he was blessed by Hyunjin’s visuals this early in the morning.  It was unfair that his drinking companion from last night looked like he did not consume even an ounce of alcohol, smile bright and eyes crinkling.

 

 _Wait. Why is he in my friends’ house?_   Seungmin panicked and, for good measure, checked himself if he was fully clothed. You can’t be too sure if you blacked out at a party. And he remembers vaguely sharing drinks with Hyunjin – a lot of drinks – him leaning against the taller boy.

 

He hears Hyunjin laugh (Seungmin thinks it’s the most heavenly sound on earth as of now).

 

“Relax, nothing happened.” Hyunjin says with a wink, fully satisfied that the puppy in bed was a blushing mess.  “If you’re wondering why I’m here, it’s because I promised to take you out for brunch and you promised that we’d go do a photo walk together.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Uhm, yeah. See?” Hyunjin shows a selfie of him and Seungmin doing the pinky promise. 

 

 _Oh my God, what other promises did I make last night?_ Seungmin was too scared to ask.

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs?” Seungmin nods and sends Hyunjin away with shooing motions of his hands.

  

Seungmin enters the ensuite bathroom and catches himself in the mirror. A bit of smudged makeup, swollen face, hair sticking in every direction. 

His hand moves to his chest, feeling his heart going a mile a minute, ready to burst.  He’s not going to deny anything.  He knows it’s the gorgeous man downstairs that made him like this. When was the last time his heart beat like this for someone? He tried to look back on his time with Changbin –

 

And just like that, his dam of feelings broke again and he slides against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, body racked in sobs.  _Oh, God._ His body can’t stop to recall Changbin’s touches, his hugs, his lips on Seungmin’s.  Changbin’s songs meant only for him.  And how he also missed his best friend, Felix. He missed being able to tell him everything, to call him at times like this.

 

Yet, these people are also the ones who left him.   The rage he used to feel against them have now become embers, slowly dying, but still there, burning you if you would touch.  He doesn’t know yet how to forgive, and it’s as though Changbin is still holding a piece of his heart.  Which confuses him, as he can’t deny his attraction to Hyunjin. Scratch that. It’s not just a mere attraction.  When he first met Hyunjin, he already felt familiar, like he knew him way longer.  _Like you are meant for each other.  So what does this make me?_ Seungmin felt like he was cheating on Changbin’s memory.

 

“Seungmin? Hey, Seungmin! Oh my God, what’s wrong?” Jisung immediately runs to his best friend and hugs him, caressing his hair in an attempt to slow down his sobs.

 

“Jisung, I don’t know what I’m doing. I know I just broke up with Changbin but Hyunjin –“

 

“I know, baby; you like him, don’t you?” Seungmin just sobs into Jisung’s chest more.

 

“Shhhh… Min, you deserve to be happy. You deserve all the love in the world, and if Hyunjin is fate’s way of showing you love and happiness, I don’t think you should fight it.  As for Changbin, he does not deserve your tears anymore. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? You have to promise me that this time, you put yourself first and just let yourself be happy.” Jisung places a kiss at the top of Seungmin’s head.

 

“Thank you, Jisung.”

 

Jisung extends his hand and guides Seungmin back up and into the shower. “Don’t let your prince charming wait for you too long. He’s downstairs a nervous mess because of you and it’s making Minho bitchy again.”

 

Thirty minutes later, camera bag slinging against his shoulder, Seungmin opens the passenger door of Hyunjin’s impressive white coupe BMW, the top of the car down. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Seungmin does not know if he is, but he will damn try to be. “Yes.”

 

Hyunjin gives him a dimpled smile and all was right in the world again, for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave some comments while you are here :)


	6. This Beautiful Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings Beautiful Feeling by DAY6*
> 
> It's SeungJin season!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for some mistakes, I wasn't able to proofread this one thoroughly.
> 
> I'm just so excited to finally publish this chapter.

_‘What’s good, LA! You’re listening to KDAY, 93.5. And to those stuck on the weekend morning traffic, hang in there and stay cool with today’s freshest hits. Now, a word of caution to all our beach enthusiasts or anybody planning to go outdoors - today’s forecast is really hot and dry - when is LA not, honestly - but CNN weather actually forecasted a heat wave to hit sometime noon today at 105 degrees! So please be careful, wear sunscreen, your best hat, or better yet, just stay indoors!”_

Hyunjin was driving along the freeway enroute to their destination of the day, unashamedly singing his lungs out via a carpool karaoke session with Seungmin (don’t judge, but when Survivor by Destiny’s Child came on the radio, both didn’t hold back their inner divas).  Ever since they went out for brunch and the photowalk a month and a couple of weeks ago, what started as drunken promises have now become a bucket list of sorts for Seungmin. Hyunjin was totally not expecting the younger to acknowledge them, but hey, who was he to complain when the cutest boy in the whole world actually wanted his company? So for the past almost two months, the both of them were inseparable, a blooming friendship inevitable.  Hyunjin took it upon himself to be Seungmin’s personal chauffer much to Jisung’s annoyance ( _Don’t take away my bestfriend!)_ , taking him to classes, shopping, more photowalks by the beach or wherever spot they could think of, more alcohol-consuming escapades, and the occasional dancing.  Kim Seungmin had ingrained himself in Hwang Hyunjin’s life quite seamlessly and the younger was definitely a pleasant surprise to his once mundane life.

 

For Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin is like one of those candies with a hard shell but a soft center. He could literally be the most savage at times, but when he lets his guard down (a rare occurrence, but was happening a lot lately), he really is the sweetest.  The younger boy was not only gorgeous, but also smart, honest, loyal, and for the longest time, he found someone who he feels would see him for who he truly is - someone more than a pretty face.

 

It has only been less than a month but Hyunjin was sure, that Kim Seungmin might be the soulmate he was looking for.  He had been in many relationships in the past, but they always ended because Hyunjin loved wholeheartedly, only to find out that he was only the latest piece of arm candy for the others. For all those years, he blamed himself for being a hopeless romantic and wearing his heart on his sleeve, which made people take advantage of him. And if it weren’t for his friends, he would’ve totally lost it and spiraled out of control.  Thanks to Minho, he found his new love - dancing.

 

It has become his passion, and he has found a way to display his feelings without them becoming a disadvantage for him. He dedicated his whole being to dance and the studios he built with Minho, and before he knew it, he was 25 and single, but not unhappily so. Still, he sometimes felt that something is missing in his life, especially when he looks at Minho and Jisung.  It’s not that he was trying to be purposely single, either. He was just wiser - not the old Hyunjin, always quick to fall in love. He had learned to wait for the right person who will be deserving of his whole heart. And now, he believes that he has truly, and finally found him.  _God, please let me be right this time._

 

The problem was, as much as there’s always a palpable tension when they’re together, things have been strictly platonic between the two.  His attraction for the younger was already reaching its peak, and if the dam breaks, he doesn’t know what he will end up doing. So, as he was lounging on his couch one evening, he checked out his camera roll that was coincidentally (or maybe not) full of Seungmin’s stolen shots _(God, his smile is really precious. I hope I can be the reason he smiles soon.)_ and racked his brain on how to get a first date with Seungmin.

 

That was the night when Operation: Disneyland was born. He already knew that it was on the list of promises he and Seungmin made, so the only thing he had to make sure was to make the whole thing seem like a date.  He’s determined to make his feelings clear and make Seungmin swoon this time. 

 

Which brings him back to the present, a sort-of worried Seungmin staring at him.

 

_Uh-oh. This is not a good start..._

_Crap! Has he figured out that I totally haven’t checked the weather today? Is that why he’s upset?_

His worries were totally diminished when the younger leans forward, fingers brushing his long hair into place.

 

“Sorry, I just had to. Your hair is kind of in the way,” Seungmin explained almost as immediately as he removed his fingers, cheeks pink in embarrassment, and eyes anywhere but on Hyunjin.

 

_Dear God, how does one survive a Kim Seungmin?_

“Thanks.” Hyunjin clears his throat and tried his best to smile reassuringly at Seungmin, as if his heart is not already in his throat.

 

The rest of the drive to Disneyland was quiet, but surprisingly not awkward or uncomfortable. Seungmin was wide awake, eyes huge while taking in the sceneries, while Hyunjin was lost in thought about their “date”, occasionally stealing longing glances at the younger. He was indeed one whipped man at this point.

 

_This is it, Hyunjin. Go big or go home._

***

 

Seungmin cannot wait to step inside the park and feel like a child again. His closet Disney enthusiast heart was going to be so happy. As soon as he and Hyunjin were through with the security check, he all but dragged the older to the nearest store to buy some headbands.

 

He turns and before he could react, Hyunjin gently placed a Minnie Mouse headband on his head.

 

“Minnie Mouse for my Minnie,” Hyunjin says while wearing his own Mickey Mouse cap.

 

_But I wanted to be Elsa!_

Yet Seungmin didn’t complain, because honestly, how could he? Hyunjin was looking at him with those sparkling eyes, along with his dimpled smile, and... as much as he hated to admit it, he had become weak for this man.

 

He was also not entirely sure if he heard Hyunjin correctly.

 

_Did he just call me “my Minnie”? Is he flirting with me now? Jisoos._

 

To be honest, at that moment, Seungmin was both excited and scared.  Of course, he likes Hyunjin, but –

 

 _There you go again, Kim Seungmin. Stop overthinking!!!_ He could hear Jisung’s voice way deep inside his head.  Clearly, there’s no telepathy going on, it’s just that he has heard his friend’s words of advice way too often these past few days to forget. 

 

So Seungmin takes a deep breath, and finally resumes his place by Hyunjin’s side.

 

Hyunjin takes him along to some simple rides for a ‘warm-up’, then to Space Mountain ( _‘Because we’re not losers,’ Hyunjin says_ ), where both guys were totally too consumed screaming their lungs out.

 

“What sound was that earlier, Hyunjin? You sounded like a dying cow.”

 

Hyunjin shrugged, “And you sounded like an Australian Chewbacca, so I don’t know who is worse.”

 

At this Seungmin cracked up like there was no tomorrow, and realized he had really missed the sound of his own laughter.  It has only been a few hours with Hyunjin, but he was definitely having the time of his life.

 

“Hey, Hyunjin? Thank you for bringing me here.  It really means a lot to me.”

 

Hyunjin appeared to be taken by surprise by his words, yet nevertheless graced him with his smile.  “Don’t thank me yet.  You might go deaf later because of me, I’m giving a warning.”

 

_Cute._

Again, Hyunjin and Seungmin were going around the park in comfortable silence, only making conversation when they noted something funny or interesting, when suddenly, Seungmin’s stomach made a weird noise announcing his clearly hungry self.

 

“Oops, I think my Minnie is hungry. Time to eat!”  Hyunjin exclaims rather nonchalantly, while Seungmin was again, for the nth time, a blushing mess.  If he hadn’t heard Hyunjin well earlier, he definitely heard him clearly now.  Hyunjin was having too much fun being Mickey at Seungmin’s expense.

 

Lunch was gobbled up faster than expected, as both boys wanted to make the most of their day and also take some photos.  Thanks to Seungmin’s planning and scheduling skills, they were able to ride everywhere they wanted and more. He didn’t mind if he’d actually go deaf from Hyunjin’s screams.  All he cared about right then and there was the beautiful feeling blooming in his chest, running through his veins and spreading throughout his whole being.  It was also as if the surroundings were in tune with his feelings - the sun was finally setting, a pretty pink hue on the horizon.

 

_It’s a beautiful sky._

Seungmin was ready to call it a day, somehow overcome by the rush of emotions and was about to inform Hyunjin, when Seungmin spots Winnie the Pooh and just couldn’t pass by without taking a picture. 

 

“Hyunjin! Come on! One last picture?” Seungmin, in his excitement, actually took Hyunjin’s hand and led him to the picture spot.  Both boys took their positions on both sides of the cartoon character.  All was going quite normally and peacefully, until Winnie the Pooh pushed them together, miming a kiss on the lips.

 

“Uhm, Seungmin, I’m not sure I speak Winnie the Pooh,” Hyunjin was clearly confused.

 

Seungmin wished his last remaining brain cells were actually not working at this moment, but, unfortunately, he does speak Winnie the Pooh, and said bear is asking one Seungmin to kiss one Hyunjin – on the lips.  Clearly, the cute bear thought they were a couple.

 

“Hyunjin, I think he wants us to – uhm, sorry, we’re not a couple,” Seungmin was trying to explain to Hyunjin with his hands and eyes as best as he could, while also trying to say no to Winnie, who even got the crowd to participate in what might be his attempt to play cupid. 

 

_Dear Jisoos, send help.  This is so embarrassing._

 

Hyunjin clearly got the memo, judging from the telltale signs of a tomato-level blush starting at the tips of his ears.  By this time, the crowd was already shouting words of encouragement.  At that point in time, Seungmin’s logical part of the brain was still calculating options.  But in the end, it was his heart that made the decision for him.  With a confidence level he didn’t knew he had, Seungmin cupped Hyunjin’s face and kissed him on his right cheek.

A flash went off and the younger was left in a daze, just slightly coming back to the land of the living when the photographer handed him the claim pass.  He felt a presence near his left side, and suddenly, a hand enveloping his own smaller one.

 

“Since we already kissed, I can hold your hand, right?”

 

 _Holy shit._

***

Hyunjin did not expect this at all to happen.  If he was being honest with himself, he thought he clearly sucked during the whole Operation: Disneyland thing.  However, every time he saw Seungmin smile or heard him laugh like there’s no tomorrow, he realized that it was better to keep things simple and natural, and he made peace with the fact that maybe, some of his memorized lines were better left unsaid (yes, he did practice his lines in front of a mirror, because, who doesn’t?).  It was the absolute blessing that fate was really on his side (fate = the adorable yet totally unexpected Winnie the Pooh), giving him the much-needed opportunity to finally break the ice and take his relationship with Seungmin one step (no matter how tiny) above platonic.

 

_Wow, Hyunjin.  Smooth, real smooth._

 

He almost cringed at himself the moment the words left his mouth.  Almost, because even though Seungmin mumbled a quick “Shut up” under his breath, he gave Hyunjin’s hand a tiny squeeze, and it was all Hyunjin ever needed at that moment.

 

The two reached the Ferris Wheel just in time the colorful lights fully illuminated the park in all its glory.

 

“One last ride?” Hyunjin asked the younger, hoping to God he says yes.

 

Seungmin nodded, and Hyunjin held him all the way to the Ferris Wheel car in which they were seated.

 

While the wheel ascended higher bit by bit, so did the tension in the air between the two.  The weight of unspoken feelings was becoming too much to bear, especially for Hyunjin.

 

“Hyunjin, are you okay?” Seungmin inquired, eyes worried.  “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

 

“N-no! Oh my God. No. I’m sorry, Seungmin,” Hyunjin panicked a bit.  It was not going as planned.   “Ah, I’m not really good at this, but here it goes.”

 

Hyunjin takes both of Seungmin’s hands in his, and finally, let go of the words he had been dying to say.

 

“No, you are not, not even the slightest bit, making me uncomfortable. And yes, I am totally okay.  In fact, this is the best I have felt in years.  And it’s all because of you,” Hyunjin said all of these, trying to hold his breath steady.  “For the past few years, I only ever gave my everything to dance. Dance saved me during those years when being heartbroken left me doubting myself.  But deep inside, I know that there is loneliness in me.  You are the first person in a long while who have made me feel so comfortable with my own self.  You are an amazing person, and your smile – God, your smile – it’s the most precious thing.  I like you, Kim Seungmin, and if you’ll let me, I want to be the reason behind your smile. I want to make you smile, because it’s what you deserve.”

 

***

Seungmin cried.

 

It started as small sniffles while Hyunjin started to talk, and ended with him ugly crying against Hyunjin.

 

How could he not cry?

 

Two months ago, he was utterly broken, hurt by the most important people in his life.  And now, by some unexpected twist of fate, this boy, this magnificent man by the name of Hwang Hyunjin, comes into his life and resurrects his heart he deemed dead from all the damage.  So, Seungmin cried, but not out of sadness or anger; he cried, as a final goodbye to all things Changbin and Felix.  He cried, because this is freedom and now he can finally be happy again.

 

“Shhh… Seungmin, it’s okay,” The older was now making comforting noises and running circles on his back as the younger started to calm down.  He left the comfort of Hyunjin’s hug and slowly lifted his face to meet the older’s soft eyes, his thumbs automatically wiping Seungmin’s tears.

 

Seungmin finally smiled, a soft, tiny smile.  He took the hands gently wiping his tears, held them, brought them to his lips in the most loving way possible, as if making a silent promise.  He placed the older’s hands on his hips, brings his own hands to cup Hyunjin’s smiling face, and slowly brought their faces so close, they could feel each other’s breath.  Seungmin surprises Hyunjin by kissing his cheek, then his dimples, and finally, after an antagonizing wait, Hyunjin feels Seungmin’s lips against his.

 

Their first kiss on that Ferris Wheel was really soft and slow, both trying to savor every moment, trying to memorize the feel of each other, with a hint of cautiousness still.

 

Their second kiss was on the elevator of their hotel several minutes after leaving the park.  This kiss was nothing like the first, all passion and fire, lips hungry with the remnants of unvented tension and feelings. Seungmin cannot get enough of Hyunjin’s plump, soft lips, as he gently bit the older’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp from the older, making him lose all sanity and kissed Seungmin into the wall.

 

Their third kiss was the perfect balance of hard and sweet, much like wine they could taste on each other.  Just like the first, they took their time and started out slow, but just like the second, it left them with hearts beating fast, both a little breathless.

 

That night, Seungmin snuggled against Hyunjin and just allowed himself to feel.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

“Hmm?” The older replied sleepily.

 

“In case you wanted to hear it, I like you too.  And yes, you have my permission to make me smile, and a lot of other things too,” Seungmin whispers the last part while giving a quick peck on Hyunjin’s lips.

 

Hyunjin choked at the implication but Seungmin just laughs dumbly at his embarrassed face before falling asleep.

 

_What a little devil with an angel’s face!_

 

He looked at the boy sleeping cutely in his arms and he was hit by an intense emotion he could not quite place.  He could argue it was love, but he could also argue it was fear, and worry of what lies ahead. Can a boy who used to doubt himself fully heal a boy with a recovering broken heart?

 

_Yes._

With this final thought in his head, Hyunjin hugs Seungmin a little tighter and closer, and joins the younger into dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the person who commented about me ending the chapter at just 7!
> 
> Hehe see, now I have placed a question mark because I have become too engrossed in this to just end it at that.
> 
> Thank you so far to those who left kudos and comments!


	7. This Is For My Dream, This Is For My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin and Hyunjin go through a roller-coaster of emotions as life happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this chapter. But here it goes!

**_[1 incoming Video Call from WooBear Hyung]_ **

Seungmin was currently lazing by the pool at Minho and Jisung’s house, body situated between Hyunjin’s legs and head resting on the older boy’s shoulder, the younger trying to give small pecks and kisses to the latter’s exposed neck and plump limps, eliciting small giggles from both of them, when Seungmin’s phone buzzed.

 

Hyunjin sees the caller ID and immediately tensed, much to Seungmin’s amusement.

 

“Jinnie, relax.  Hyung knows about you and he’s a really sweet teddy bear.  He’s not gonna eat you, okay?”

 

“But Seungie, we haven’t even met in person – “

 

“Oh, hush. Hyung is cool, don’t worry,” The younger says with finality, with one last lingering kiss on Hyunjin’s lips and finger swiping his phone’s screen to accept Woojin’s call.

 

“Hey, baby bro! Is that who I think it is? Is he my new baby bro now?”  Woojin’s toothy grin filled the screen, warming Seungmin’s heart.  He was just so relieved that his older brother had been nothing but supportive and understanding of his new relationship.

 

“Shut up. I’m your only baby bro, okay? But yes, this is the one and only Hwang Hyunjin.  Hyunjin, this is Woojin, my hyung and savior since day one.”

 

Seungmin did the introduction as best as he can through the grainy screen of his phone.  He heard rather than saw a commotion behind Woojin, “Aaaaand, that must be his beloved husband, Chan.” 

 

Chan’s signature dimpled smile makes an appearance on the small screen, Australian accent thick through his hurried greeting, “Good day, mates!  How’s my baby Seungmin doing? Hi, Hyunjin! It’s nice to finally attach a face to the man who’s making our Minnie happy.  We’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“All good things, Jinnie, don’t worry,” Seungmin can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s panicky face, but not without kissing his cheek as reassurance.

 

“H-hi, Woojin-hyung and Chan-hyung. It’s so nice to meet you as well.  Seungie here won’t shut up about how he misses you both.”  Hyunjin finally managed to speak up after hiding behind Seungmin.

 

“Awww, Woojinnie. He’s adorable as well! Minnie, baby, I’m so proud of you and really, we’re just so happy for the both of you.” 

 

“Which brings us to why we actually called – and no, Minnie, nothing bad, don’t panic just yet.  Well, Chan and I are actually calling to invite you guys, Minho and Jisung included, to our wedding anniversary party, which is also a celebration for a new startup we are launching together. This is our first business project and major social event as a wedded couple and we would really like to have you guys there.”

 

_In Seoul?_

Seungmin’s unspoken question was immediately answered by Chan, “It’s going to be in two months from now, in Seoul, as most of our investors and potential clients are local.  I’m sorry Seungmin, I know you might not want to go back to Seoul just yet.”  Chan’s eyes were apologetic.

 

“Mom and dad?”

 

“I’m sorry, I had to invite them as well, Minnie.”

 

_Of course. Oh, God. The drama._

His parent’s reaction to the whole Changbin-Felix debacle was unenthusiastic, to say the least.  His father never even called him, not once, since he left Seoul.  His mother only called to pester him to come home and _‘get his life back on track because he was embarrassing them’_.  As if his whole world wasn’t just turned upside down when his then lover and then best friend cheated on him.  Seungmin might be logical and level-headed, but that didn’t mean that he was a robot.  Unfortunately for his parents, their dear superstar prosecutor son had a broken heart to fix. 

 

The silence must have stretched out too long, because Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s hand squeezing his, bringing him back to the present.

 

“I will be there, Woojin-hyung.  Don’t worry about me, I can handle mom and dad,” Seungmin tried his best and smiled at his hyungs.  It’s the least he could do after all the support they gave him.  “Hyunjin and I are going to discuss this with Minho and Jisung and we’ll let you know.”

 

“Really? Oh my gosh, Seungmin, thank you.  And again, I’m really sorry about the circumstances.”

 

“Hyung, really, it’s okay.  Hyunjin’s going to be there with me, right, Jinnie?”

 

Seungmin hoped to God Hyunjin would actually say yes.

 

“Of course.  We’ll be there, Woojin-hyung.”

 

“Alright, alright.  I’m sorry for cutting this call short, but Chan and I have a flight to catch.  I love you, little bro! Hyunjin, please take care of him,” Woojin was ending the call when Chan suddenly shouted in the background, “Bye, babies! Make good choices!”, followed by his loud cackle.

 

“Bye, hyungs!” Seungmin and Hyunjin simultaneously shouted into the receiver, finally ending the call.

 

The promise was a lot to take in for both of them.  While the new couple had made conversations about family before, they only did so lightly, that Seungmin felt guilty for making Hyunjin commit to something this early in their relationship.

 

“Seungie, I know that look. We’re gonna do this together, okay? Besides, you get to have the world’s handsomest man as your date during the party.”

 

“Awwww, Jinnie. That’s really sweet of you.  But my parents – they are really one of a kind. They could really be cold-hearted and mean. I don’t want you to –“

 

Seungmin’s worries were cut off by a soft kiss on the lips by Hyunjin.

 

“Shhh, Seungie. We’re gonna figure this out together, okay?”

 

The younger could only nod and went back to his position, back against Hyunjin’s chest, the older’s arms automatically twining around his waist, as both resumed their lazy afternoon, choosing to let sleep take away whatever worries they have, if only for a short while.

 

***

 

When Hyunjin said that he is going to be by Seungmin’s side, he really meant it. The younger had no idea, but Hyunjin had years of experience with weathering mean and judgmental parents of significant others.  Hyunjin’s family was ambiguous - they are certainly rich and lived a comfortable lifestyle, but not rich enough for some of those parents. His mother is one for the arts, both an artist as well as an investor and benefactor for several art galleries in the US and some in Seoul. His father is one for the academe and spent most of his years as a well-respected professor in the US. His parents, thank God, were never too attached with status and gave him the freedom to pursue whatever he wanted, his mom most especially.  And even though he basically grew up half of his life in the US, he always felt grounded regardless of all the trips to and from South Korea ever since he was a kid. Granted, it left him with a few friends, but he never questioned where home for him is.  Home is where his family is. And now, looking at Seungmin soundly asleep in his arms, he realized that home will be wherever the younger is.

 

_Wow, Hyunjin. That was so cheesy as hell._

Hyunjin’s brain was so deep into sappy territory, but he just can’t help it. The way he fell in love with Seungmin - it was worse than his 14-year old self who first discovered puppy love. Hwang Hyunjin, 25, can say with confidence that he is truly head over heels for Kim Seungmin, a boy he only met months ago but who is now his boyfriend, and if Kim Seungmin were to tell Hyunjin to climb the Hollywood sign butt naked, he would totally do so, 100%, no questions asked. And if Kim Seungmin so decides to finally go home to Seoul, that’s where he is going to be.  That is, of course, if the younger wanted him to.  As much as Hyunjin was ready to leave LA in a heartbeat and take the next step in their relationship, he doesn’t know yet how Seungmin feels about all of this. He certainly didn’t want to come off too strong and pressure the younger boy, or force him to things he wasn’t ready for.

 

At this point, his once ecstatic disposition turned into full-on nerves, which didn’t go unnoticed by Seungmin, who was slowly waking up to his boyfriend looking so pensive and serious.

 

“What’s on your mind, my prince?” Seungmin asks while cupping Hyunjin’s face, thumb making relaxing brushes against the older boy’s cheek.  Hyunjin immediately leaned into his boyfriend’s touch, but still remaining silent. 

 

“Nothing, princess.”  Seungmin blushed at the new nickname Hyunjin came up with a few weeks ago.

 

He was the vocal one in the relationship, but somehow, he was scared to approach all the conversations to be had.  That’s why he was surprised when Seungmin stood up, hand reaching out to Hyunjin and said, “Come on. I’ll drive us back to your place and make us dinner. We have a lot of things to talk about, don’t we?”

 

Hyunjin nodded and took Seungmin’s hand, thankful that the younger was the one who approached the somewhat awkward situation.

 

***

An excited Kkami greeted the couple once they entered Hyunjin’s house.  The older’s pet had warmed up to Seungmin almost immediately, and if he’s not careful, Seungmin might end up dognapping Kkami, the younger being the dog’s self-proclaimed “mom”.  The first time it happened, Hyunjin almost lost his mind at the implication that he is indeed the “dad” in the relationship, cheeks and tips of his ears blazing red. Now, as he sees his boyfriend giggling while making playful gestures at Kkami, his face immediately lit up with amusement.

 

 _I can certainly get used to this_... _and more._

Hyunjin’s hyperactive brain got him thinking about the whole nine yards - marriage, their own house, kids –

 

_Whoa, there. Slow down, Hyunjin._

 

“Earth to Jinnie! Hey, are you alright?” Seungmin appeared in front of him, shaking his hand at his face.

 

“Y-yeah. Just thinking of your beautiful face.”

 

_Nice save, Hyunjin._

“You’re so cheesy. Come here and help me with the vegetables, please.”

 

“Yessir!”

 

***

 

The couple ate their dinner in peace and with light conversation, both knowing that they should table the serious stuff for later.  When all the plates and glasses were all taken care off, Seungmin retreated to Hyunjin’s balcony by his bedroom, which provided Seungmin’s current favorite view.  Hyunjin’s house was situated on a hill overlooking the city, and there in front of him were the dazzling lights of LA. He knew those lights were just a combination of some heavy traffic and the bustling city life, and yet that is exactly the reason why he fell in love with the view.  The lights, by themselves, were nothing special and even messy, not like the stars above that shine perfectly.  But what Seungmin had realized, was that he doesn’t need perfect.  He doesn’t have to be perfect.  He was so tired of all the expectations of people around him, his parents first and foremost, and of him being so afraid of making the wrong choices.  He thought of all the schedules and plans he had made in the past: be a major shareholder at his parent’s company at the age of 20 through his own money, be a full prosecutor by 23, be married to Changbin at the age of 25, take over the world by age 28, and so on and so forth.  But fate gave zero fucks about his plans, and he realized that there was just no guessing what would happen in the future, no matter how much you set your plans in stone.  He never would have predicted Hyunjin, or that he would fall in love with him.  Seungmin hated the phrase “throwing caution to the wind”, but he felt that’s what exactly he needed to do.  He is young, and in Jisung’s words, the world is his oyster.

 

Seungmin took a sip (more like a gulp) of his Riesling.  Lord knows he really needed the alcohol if he wanted to survive the next hour with Hyunjin.

 

Not long after, he felt Hyunjin’s long arms hugging him from behind.

 

“Hey, Seungie. I’m ready when you are.”

 

Seungmin detached himself and turned around, back resting against the railing, now face to face with Hyunjin.  His hands subconsciously reached for the older’s as he took a deep breath and started to speak.

 

“Before anything else, I just want to tell you that the past few months with you have been nothing short of amazing.  You are amazing, and you’ve made me so happy, I really can’t thank you enough.  I’m really sorry for all the times I haven’t said thank you or showed my gratitude towards you.  I know that I can also say mean words and complain too much, and for that, I am really sorry as well.  And no, Jinnie, stop biting your lip, I am not breaking up with you.”

 

Hyunjin heaved a huge sigh of relief.  He needed to be better at expressing himself then if his boyfriend thought that he was actually breaking up with him.  As a form of reassurance, he gave Hyunjin’s hands a light squeeze.

 

“I have really loved every moment with you here in LA, and I really wish I could stay here forever.”

 

“But?”

 

“But I also miss my job, Woojin-hyung and Chan-hyung, and even I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss Seoul as well.  And I totally understand if you don’t want to, but, come with me?”

 

Seungmin’s eyes were glassy as if he were almost about to cry, knowing his question didn’t just mean whether Hyunjin would want to come to the party or not, but also whether Hyunjin would want to take the next step in their relationship and consider being with him for the long-term.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

And once again, Hwang Hyunjin made everything right in the world, hugging Seungmin and giving him all the comfort that words could not express.

 

“Wait, really? Jinnie, you would?”

 

“Yes, Seungie. I would, and I would not have it any other way.  As I told you, I would be there for you.  Aaaaand… well, let’s just say that I might have thought about the possibility of you wanting to go back home, so I spoke to Minho before about him letting me manage the studios at Seoul full time while he will take care of all the studios here, instead of both of us flying to and from Seoul and US.”

 

“And?”

 

“And he said yes.”

 

“Wow… This is just – this is a lot to take in, for both of us.  Are you sure about this, Jinnie? I feel like I am asking too much from you.”

 

“Seungie, princess, please don’t say that.  I know that we have only been dating for a short while, but please, don’t think that I am not ready.  I love you so much – I really do.  And if loving you means going back to Seoul and meeting and being with your parents no matter how unpleasant they may be, but also seeing you finally achieve and live your dreams and waking up next to you each day, then so be it.  Please, let me be there for you.  I love you, Seungmin.”

 

“Even if I could be a brat sometimes? Even with my big scheduler-obsessed bossy bitch energy?”

 

“Even when you told me that I sing like a drunk Justin Bieber and even when you told me that my Balenciagas made me look like a waddling Donald Duck, yes, I still love you, Kim Seungmin.”

 

Seungmin never laughed so hard in his life until now.  Hyunjin really knew the right words to say to him all the damn time.

 

“And I love you too, Hwang Hyunjin, Justin Bieber-voice, and duck shoes and all.”

 

***

 

“Soooo…”

 

Hyunjin was cuddling with Seungmin in his bed after their lengthy conversation by the balcony, both a little drunk from the feeling of having said their first “three words, eight letters” and from the bottle of wine that they consumed.  The older boy was just making himself sleepy while carding his fingers through Seungmin’s cherry hair, when the younger boy suddenly faced him, eyes looking eager to tell him something.

 

“So, I was thinking.  Since you’re coming with me to Seoul and meeting my parents, I feel like I should return the favor.  You know, like meet your parents as well…”

 

“And this is not the wine talking?”

 

Seungmin scoffed in fake offense at Hyunjin’s words, “Oh, please, Jinnie.  I could have been drunk off my ass the last time I made some promises with you, but this time, I’m really serious.  I feel like, since we are already at this point in our relationship, you know...”

 

“No need to be so worried, Minnie.  My parents would be so thrilled to meet you.  My mom, especially.  She had been bugging me since forever to meet the love of my life. Thank you, actually, for offering to do this for us.” 

 

Seungmin nodded, still wearing a worried expression despite Hyunjin’s words.

 

“But Jinnie…”

 

_Don’t you think we’re moving too fast?_

Seungmin didn’t know if he had actually said the question aloud, or Hyunjin just became a mind-reader, because again, Hyunjin really knew just what to say.

 

“Shh… I know what you’re thinking… and in another universe, going slow would have been what’s best for us, but right now, all I know is that I love you, and if it’s going to be a sprint towards the finish line, then -”

 

Seungmin could not take it anymore as he brought his lips towards Hyunjin’s, trying to convey the overwhelming feeling of his love for the older boy, and drew their bodies as close as possible.  The younger’s hands found their way on Hyunjin’s nape and played with the tips of his long hair until his fingers were full on tugging Hyunjin’s hair as the kiss deepened, making him go crazy and hungry for Hyunjin’s touch like never before, especially when he felt the older’s plump lips leave his own but immediately making small bites and kisses along his jaw, his neck, the skin between his neck and shoulder blades, down to his collar bones.  Seungmin was now unashamedly gasping as Hyunjin’s hands moved under his shirt, starting at the small of his back and were now situated on his hips, thumbs making small circles, sending waves of pleasure all over his body.  He brings back Hyunjin’s mouth against his, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

 

_I could certainly get used to this._

***

 

_[Intercom:  Alaska Airlines announces the arrival of flight AS 1486 from Los Angeles to Las Vegas.  Passengers aboard this flight will disembark through Arrival Gate 9.]_

Hwang Yeji slowly got up from her seat at the small café inside the airport’s arrival area where she had spent the last hour waiting for his son and his boyfriend.  She hadn’t seen her son in a while despite living in the same country, so she was ecstatic when Hyunjin phoned her about the meet up.  It was just an added bonus that her beloved son was finally introducing the boy who had taken her son’s attention for the past few months. 

 

She spotted her son by the exit laughing at whatever the redhead next to him was saying.  The boy appeared to be the same age as her son. 

 

_That must be Kim Seungmin._

Call it mother’s intuition, but the moment her eyes met Seungmin’s, the latter’s eyes lighting up in slight recognition, she knew, that this boy would be the one for her son.  She never saw that much life and sparkle in her son’s eyes before, and she was happy that finally, her son is too.

 

“Mom!!!”  Her son almost tripped on his own feet while running excited toward her, an amused Seungmin following behind him.

 

“Tsk tsk. Hyunjin-ah, what did mommy tell you about running in public? Still so cute and clumsy, I see.” She told off her son in jest while giving him a tight hug.

 

“And you must be Kim Seungmin! Oh my, you’re as adorable as what Hyunjin told me.  Thank you for taking pity on my son, as you can see, he’s –“

 

“Mom, oh my god, please.” She was just enjoying her son’s embarrassment a little bit too much.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Hwang.  I really love your art installation piece exhibit on capitalism at the LA MoMA. Your take on the subject is impressive, really.”

 

“Ooooh. Handsome, smart, and appreciates art.  I already like you, Seungmin-ah.  And please, no need to be so formal with me.  You can just call me Yeji, or Elaine, my English name if you prefer, or you can just go ahead and call me Mom as well.” She added a wink for good measure.

 

“My mom is such a troll,” Hyunjin told a blushing Seungmin while now holding his hand.

 

She almost cooed at the adorable sight of her son being lovey-dovey with Seungmin.  She almost made another “troll” remark but decided to give the lovebirds some rest.

 

“Come on.  I’m sure my boys are hungry.  Let’s eat lunch first.”

 

***

When Seungmin saw Hwang Yeji, he now understood where Hyunjin got his eye smile and his playful attitude.  To be honest, he expected her to act timidly and quite poised.  Instead, she totally was the opposite: full of energy and smiles, and she could not stop talking about Hyunjin’s childhood, much to his boyfriend’s displeasure as his most embarrassing moments were exposed.  But really, he could not have asked for anything more, because Hyunjin’s mom was amazing.  He already knew about her crazy talent for art, but he was totally caught off guard by her wits, humor, kindness and just the ability to make him feel so at ease with her despite only knowing her for a few hours.  He almost wished that his own mom could be like this, but he knows that it’s a lost cause. 

 

“Hyunjin-ah, your dad says he’s so sorry to miss our reunion.  School has unfortunately started and he had to attend to some administrative issues at the university.  I sent him our picture with Seungmin and he texted me for you guys not to worry and that he certainly approves.”

 

“Tell him thanks and that he still owes me the most expensive buffet dinner he promised me last time.”

 

_Awwww. Their whole family is so freaking cute._

He’s jealous, alright.  The impersonal way his parents treated him and Woojin had never been so emphasized until now, when he was suddenly surrounded by all the positive vibes from Hyunjin’s family.  But instead of sitting there being all salty, he took the positive energy and launched into a full on discussion with Hyunjin’s mom about art and almost everything under the sun.

 

_I could also most certainly get used to this._

***

 

Hyunjin’s mom left them pretty much to their own devices after that day, her being busy with an ongoing project in the city.  So, it came as a total surprise to Seungmin when he gets a call from her two days later, telling him to meet her at her hotel and to absolutely ‘come alone’.

 

“Seungie, don’t be so scared.  You’re gonna be fine.  She’s already smitten with you that I won’t be surprised if she’s already filing for your adoption as we speak.”  His boyfriend didn’t seem fazed at all and was already ushering him out the hotel room. “I am going to enjoy a relaxing bubble bath while you are gone.  Just call me if you need me, okay?” Hyunjin pecks him on the lips and sends him on his merry way.

 

To say that he was nervous was an understatement.  He was beyond nervous.  Yes, he got along well with Yeji, but that didn’t mean that he could totally not fuck up anytime soon, especially since he was going to be alone. 

 

_You got this, Seungmin.  Just use your braincells and you will be fine._

His peptalk time was cut short as his cab drops him off at the hotel and was met by Yeji, smiles and rainbows ever present.

 

“Seungmin, I’m sorry for surprising you like this.  Care for some good ol’ gambling?”

 

_Gambling? She called me over for gambling?_

Of course, he’s not one to back out. His brain was already making rapid-fire probability calculations by the time they reached the roulette wheel, and by the time they were done, Seungmin had won a thousand dollars just by betting his twenty bucks. They worked their way around the tables until they eventually got tired and just worked the slot machines, both of them winning as if it was their luckiest day.  After spending a total of two hours, Yeji finally offered to get out of the casino and head on the café at the topmost floor of the hotel.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of this smoke-infested place and get you some fresh air.”

 

_Thank God._

They rode the elevator in silence until it opened to what appeared to be an open rooftop restaurant, with a nice view of the Vegas strip. 

 

“Oh, wow.  This place is pretty,” Seungmin voiced his admiration for the place once they have ordered their dinner.

 

“I’m glad you like it.  This is actually my ‘thinking place’ when I am here.  Away from the noise of drunk people and casino-crazed individuals from downstairs.  You might be wondering why I called you here, so I will just go straight to the point.”

 

_Oh, Jisoos. Is this going to be that mahjong scene from the Crazy Rich Asians or something?_

“I could see how much you adore my son and frankly, he has never been this happier.  But sometimes, I get a feeling of hesitancy and self-doubt from you, and I just want to know why.  I want to be confident that my son is in good hands.  And I also want you to be confident in your own feelings for my son.  Of course, you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.  However, I want you to know that I am not here to judge you.  I am here to listen.”

 

Yeji’s offer was an unexpected surprise.  He had not talked about his deep-rooted feelings to anybody in a very long time, not even to Woojin, Jisung or Hyunjin, always resorting to small whines and complaints here and there about work, family, and life in general.  However, he trusted Yeji to keep her promise of no judgment, and finally, Seungmin just let everything go.  He told Yeji about how his parents are with him and his brother, the constant nagging and pressure to do well, his heartbreak, and how he came to fall in love with Hyunjin.  He left no stone unturned and shared with Yeji his fears, that he can’t shield Hyunjin from his parents, that somehow, he might make Hyunjin unhappy by making him go back to South Korea.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Seungmin-ah.  My son is much stronger than you think, and he certainly does not need any protection from your parents.  My son also is wise beyond his years, and I believe that when he made his decision to go home with you, he did not just come up with it in the spur of the moment because he’s afraid of you leaving him.  He did it because he really loves you and that what he’s really trying to say is that you’re his home now, and he will be with you forever.  And I’m really sorry about your parents, Seungmin-ah.  Parents sometimes have a weird way of showing how they care for their children.  Just know that if ever you need some parental advice, you can always come to me, okay? Be strong and be confident for yourself and Hyunjin.  And well, if you so decide to marry my beloved son, we’re in Vegas after all, I’m already giving mine and my husband’s advance permission.”

 

Seungmin must have appeared like a crazy person – crying one second and suddenly laughing the next.  He did not really have the words as of the moment, so he gave Yeji a hug and a thank you from the bottom of his heart, the older woman not hesitating to give him back the most motherly hug before sending him on his way back to her son.

 

***

_[My dearest Seungminnie,_

_Meet me at the bar downstairs at 10:00 PM <3_

_Xoxo,_

_Hyunjinnie]_

Seungmin saw the little note written on the hotel stationery pad and couldn’t help but be excited for whatever Hyunjin had planned for the evening.  He quickly took a shower and got dressed as best as he could.  Knowing Hyunjin, there would definitely be some dancing involved.

 

He rode the elevator down the ground floor where a small club/lounge was already booming with music and the first wave of partygoers already on the dancefloor.  He approached the bar and already saw his target sipping a drink.

 

_Without me?_

He sauntered towards Hyunjin and surprised him with a back hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, handsome. Can I buy you a drink?” Hyunjin asked with his signature smirk.

 

“Sure.”

 

“You look like a Strawberry Mojito kind of guy.  Let me grab you one,” Hyunjin said with a nod towards the bartender.

 

A few seconds later, the bartender slid his drink towards him.

 

“Seungie, do you remember that night at the bar, the one after we first met at the dance studio?”

 

“Of course, how could I forget? You made an apology in the form of drinks and you made me make all those ridiculous promises,” Seungmin recalled with a smile on his face.  Hyunjin seemed like he was on a trip-down-memory-lane mood tonight.

 

“Yup.  And that night, I was so scared that you wouldn’t give me a second chance. Thank God, you did, Seungie.  Or else I wouldn’t be here with you tonight.  Do you know that tonight is exactly six months since that night?”

 

“Really?” Seungmin just sat there amused at his boyfriend. Where was he going with this?

 

“Mhmm. And do you remember what I asked you before we became friends?”

 

“That you wanted us to start ov - ”

 

Seungmin’s sentence was interrupted when he felt something weird on his drink. It appeared that he had finished his drink but he was still sucking on the dregs of the alcohol when he felt his straw to be stuck on something, preventing him from drinking anything.  Frustrated, he shook his glass around to dislodge some of the ice, when he discovered the thing that was stuck on his straw.  There, nestled at the bottom of his glass, was a small gold band with a ruby centerpiece and diamonds at the sides.

 

_What in the actual fuck?_

“Oh, I see you’ve finally found my surprise for you for tonight.”  Hyunjin just went on calmly and even chuckled a bit at his boyfriend’s shocked face.

 

“Relax, Seungie.  It’s not yet what you think it is.  Believe me, when the time comes for me to go down on one knee, I’ll make sure to have you to myself and not in front of all these guys ogling you.”

 

_He’s really one to talk.  These guys are obviously ogling him, not me!_

Hyunjin took the ring out of the glass and wiped it before taking Seungmin’s hand.

 

“May I?”

 

Seungmin did not once hesitate and gave his hand for Hyunjin to slip the magnificent piece of jewelry on his finger.  Still, he waited for Hyunjin to speak.

 

“Exactly six months ago, I did ask you if we could start over.  Tonight, I’m not asking you the same question; rather, I’m here to make a promise to you, that I would be there for you as you start the new chapter in your life.  I’m going to be there for you, holding your hand, every step of the way.  This is also me giving my whole self to you.  I know that we have only been together for a few months, but I know that you are my soulmate, Kim Seungmin.  I love you.”

 

_Hwang Hyunjin, really, can he be more perfect?_

Seungmin knew, that should Hyunjin have made this his official proposal, he would have accepted it, and people could judge them all they want for it but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.  He had the most wonderful, smart, loving, honest and not to mention, gorgeous man by his side and just knowing this, he knew that he could face anything the world decides to throw at him.

 

***

_[3 weeks later, Seoul, South Korea]_

 

_Developing story: Kim Seungmin, 25, son of business magnates Kim Hyunsoo and Kim Minseo, who has been M.I.A. for the past few months as a result of a nasty breakup with a former fiancé, was spotted at Incheon International Airport with a certain Hwang Hyunjin, 25, son of renowned artist Hwang Yeji who now lives in the US.  Several accounts have confirmed that indeed, the younger Kim was wearing a ring – whether said ring was an engagement ring or not, remains to be confirmed.  Stay tuned as we follow the new power couple’s story for more updates!_

Seungmin was doubled over in laughter after he showed Hyunjin the Twitter post about the ridiculous report some local site wrote about them.  Apparently, he and Hyunjin are famous now.

 

“We gotta look good for the cameras now, Seungie,” Hyunjin joined the younger and soon after the couple was almost in tears from laughing too hard.

 

Jisung's right: the world is definitely their oyster, and nobody could stop them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you leaving kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me.


	8. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the house!
> 
> But ends in fluff, I guess.

Jealousy is an ugly little bitch.

 

Han Jisung, 25, over the years of dating Lee Minho, has proclaimed himself an expert at taming the green-eyed monster that every person who has ever been in a relationship met more than once.  And because of such expertise, Han Jisung can totally smell jealousy even on other people from a mile away.

 

Exhibit A:  His own self.  A few steps from him was his very own Minho, the moon to his sun, clad in his neat, classic, black suit while doing the socializing rounds at Bang Chan’s and Kim Woojin’s party.  Just like a flame to the moths, his man was surrounded by a multitude of beautiful, rich men and women, all trying to get his attention ( _or get in his pants_ ), smile bright despite Jisung knowing that Minho was secretly dying inside – the only telltale sign, his right hand which was now becoming a small fist.

 

_Damn. I was just gone from his side for two seconds. Time for a rescue._

If Jisung wasn’t sure at this point that his man truly loved him, he would not hesitate to make a scene, much like his 20-year old self back then.  Once, he came with Minho to a college party, only to be frustrated by the tons of wannabees trying to seduce his boyfriend on the dancefloor.  His jealousy-filled brain saw red and proceeded to dump his and Minho’s drinks to a hoard of unsuspecting frat girls and hauled Minho away to the nearest bathroom where he gave him a piece of his mind ( _and body_ ).  But Jisung was now a grown-up, and he knew, that this was no place and time to throw such shenanigans.   The adult social scene called for cunning, carefully calculated and subtle sabotage.  The fewer words and actions, the better.

 

“Hey, baby,” He sauntered to where Minho was, arm making a firm grip once encircled to Minho’s own, head tilted up to give the older a peck on the cheek, and breaking away to give his boyfriend the sweetest stare.

 

_3, 2, 1._

And just like that, the crowd got the memo, much to their disappointment, and went on to find other victims to pester.

 

“Thanks for the save, Sungie,” Minho gave him a peck on the lips in return, then led him to their table.

 

Which brought him to Exhibit B:  Kim Seungmin, his best friend (who looked great by the way, opting for a wine-colored three-piece suit with a black shirt to match his hair which had now become a darker shade of red). There, on the next table, sat a rather eerily poker-faced Seungmin, swirling his wine around the glass in a rather lazy flick of his wrist.  But Jisung knew better than to assume all is fine in Seungmin-land.  He knew that his friend is a frozen lake on the outside, a gushing lava on the inside.  He found the telltale sign in the form of a very discreet eye roll nicely covered when the redhead took a sip of his wine.

 

The suspects of the drama?

 

Hwang Hyunjin, looking straight out of a manga, with his black suit and crisp white shirt and long, slightly wavy hair styled immaculately, stood a few steps to the side and appeared to be laughing quite unabashedly.  And who, pray tell, was doing God’s work and made Hyunjin grace the people with his eye smile?

 

Jisung found his answer when he saw a certain cute, fox-eyed younger man who he vaguely remembers as someone named Yang Jeongin, another childhood acquaintance from Seoul.  Jeongin was just a year younger than him, which was why he recalled seeing him and maybe hanging out with him several times during high school.  As to how his best friend’s boyfriend and Jeongin knew each other, he didn’t have the slightest idea but thankfully, his own boyfriend knows everything about anything and he’s about to take advantage of that.  Jisung had this weird feeling in his chest.  He’s no superhero, but his best friend sense was giving him a signal to be on alert for some potential damage control.  While keeping an eye on Seungmin, he turned to Minho and asked the million-dollar question of the day.

 

“Yang Jeongin? He and Hyunjin are childhood friends when he was here in Seoul.  They went to the same middle school before Hyunjin had to go back to the US and stayed there for a very long time.  They always saw each other when Hyunjin’s in Seoul and still maintained communication even when they were older and a thousand miles apart.  Quite sweet, don’t you think?”  Minho recited the facts in rapid-fire succession.

 

“Well, yeah, that sounds good and all, but I bet Seungmin’s not gonna be happy that his boyfriend’s attention is now on a certain childhood friend – or dare I say, a childhood sweetheart?” Jisung wanted the juicy details and was now practically asking Minho leading questions just to get the older to catch his drift.

 

Of course, Minho, being the insider that he is, took the bait.

 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say official childhood sweethearts, but yes, there were always some rumors going around that indeed they were exhibiting signs of being more than friends.  But you know how it goes in all-boys schools.  These types of things are fodder for bored school boys who are always up to no good.  Let’s just say that these two have a special relationship.  But let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?”  Minho laced his hand with Jisung’s and turned their attention to the stage, audience now quiet as the power couple, Chan and Woojin, ascended the steps to the podium to give their joint speech.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jisung spotted Hyunjin returning to Seungmin’s side, the younger still masking his jealousy yet indulged his boyfriend to a soft kiss on the lips.  And just like that, all seemed to go back to normal on the surface.  But Jisung still had that nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong, with his best friend, most specifically.

 

_Not on my watch._

***

 

"So that concludes our presentation.  Chan and I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate our anniversary as well as our project.  If any of you would be interested to discuss more or have questions regarding the project, we would be roaming around tonight so please feel free to approach us.  Thank you once again and enjoy the rest of the evening.”

 

Applause rang out in the hotel hall as Woojin ended his and Chan’s speech that Seungmin only caught bits and pieces of, as his mind was distracted the whole time.  He’d have to improvise later when his older brother would quiz him about it.  He should apologize even, but at the moment, he was just not feeling it.  He wanted to go home, and it must have shown in his face, because this was probably the third time that Hyunjin asked him if he was okay.

 

To be very honest with himself, he’s not okay.  He’s also quite disappointed in himself as he realized that even years later, he’s still jealous of Yang Jeongin, and he was letting it ruin the wonderful night he was supposed to have with Hyunjin.  It was their first public appearance as a couple, after all. The universe was really mocking his new relationship when Yang “Mr. Perfect” Jeongin just had to be introduced to him by Hyunjin as his “most special friend”, the latter even leaving him alone at their table for close to an hour as he and Jeongin were busy reminiscing by the drinks table.  Thank God his parents did not choose that time to approach him, alone and vulnerable.  But now, unfortunately, he would no longer be able to escape his parents as he saw them walking towards him and Hyunjin.

 

“Hello, son.  I’m disappointed that your mother and I had to approach you first.  I thought I raised you to be more respectful than that,” His father had thrown the first blow.

 

Seungmin did the obligatory bow to his parents, Hyunjin following suit.

 

“I’m sorry, mom and dad. I was just… still feeling a bit tired from our travel.”  His father just grunted at his excuse while his mother made a displeased face as she seemed to spot the ring on his finger.  Before his mother had time to comment on it, Seungmin made the dreaded introductions as fast as he could.

 

“This is Hwang Hyunjin, my boyfriend.” _Don’t say anything else, they’ll just find a way to make an issue out of it._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Kim,” Hyunjin reached out his hand and thankfully, his parents received his handshake, or it would have been too awkward.

 

“Ah, the only son of Arthur and Elaine Hwang.  I heard that you own some dance studios here in South Korea.  Are you even earning money from those now that entertainment companies have opened their studios to the public as well?”  Seungmin knew that when his father dished out his English, it was only to intimidate people.  He rolled his eyes at his father’s attempt.

 

_Hyunjin’s got this._

“Yes, sir. I am indeed their one and only son.  I’m flattered that I’m important enough for you to keep tabs on me.  And yes, my dance studios have actually an average of only eight months in the payback period and my business partner and I have seen a constant growth in memberships for the past years.  Despite the entertainment companies opening to the public, they still can’t compete with our prices and variety in offerings.  People only visit their studios to try it out due to the hype, but they don’t result in memberships and are only one-time visits.”

 

Hyunjin seemed to somehow impress his dad but his happiness was short-lived now that the attention was on Seungmin.

 

“Seungmin, I expect you to be back at the Prosecutor’s Office on Monday.  I also expect you to start thinking about your role in the Kim Group of Companies.  I don’t appreciate my friends and business partners talking about you gallivanting around and wasting your time.  I think you’ve done enough of that.  See, even your friend Yang Jeongin over there who’s younger than you is already a CEO at one of his father’s companies and is currently active in other leadership roles in other businesses.  I expect nothing less from you.  And bring Mr. Hwang here for dinner at our house soon.”

 

And just like that, he was brought back to not so pleasant high school and college memories. Always Yang Jeongin this and Yang Jeongin that. He can’t quite comprehend his parents’ obsession with always comparing him to their business partner’s perfect son.  There’s a reason why Kim Seungmin would never be caught hanging out with the younger boy, despite him being a common acquaintance of him and Jisung, which was quite a shame as Jeongin was actually a kind person.  He just didn’t want to give his parents another chance to break his fragile resolve and just ignored the younger boy all those years.

 

“Princess, I’m sorry you had to go through that with your parents.  I wish I could have said something,” Hyunjin squeezed his hand to comfort him.

 

“And oh, you didn’t tell me that you were friends with Jeonginnie!”

Seungmin grimaced but tried to salvage his face and opted for a kind-of smile last minute. 

 

“Sorry, I guess, we’re really more of acquaintances.”

 

Granted, his boyfriend did look sorry for him while his father was doing his speech, but Seungmin just expected more from him.

 

“Excuse me for a moment, I just need to go to the restroom.” It totally sucked for Seungmin to dismiss Hyunjin like that, but the whole night was just not playing out nicely in his favor.  Seungmin makes a beeline to the restroom, only to find Jisung waiting for him there.

 

“Hey, Min-min. May I take a guess as to what’s making your pretty face frown like that?”

 

“Not here, Jisung.  Come on.”

 

He takes Jisung to the balcony one floor up from the event hall.  The smell from all the smokers was not ideal, but he had to vent or else he’ll flip.

 

“Yang freaking Jeongin.  Ugh, Jisung, why is it that every time things start to look up, something has to go wrong? Did I do something bad in my past life? Is this my karma?”

 

“Is this about Hyunjin or something else?”

 

“Well, to add to that, my parents had started again the “be like Jeongin campaign” which I thought had already died years ago. But no, my dad just had to. He can’t help himself, apparently, seeing as I’m his unemployed son.  And to top things off, Hyunjin being all touchy-feely with him. I don’t like it. Not one bit.”

 

“Awww, Min-min. Come here.” 

 

“Uhm, Jisung. I can’t breathe?”

 

Jisung released Seungmin from the bear hug and took his hands instead.

 

“Seungminnie, as an expert on all things related to jealousy, I’m gonna have to warn you.  Jealousy is dark and evil. Cunning, too, unfortunately.  It envelopes you unknowingly and before you know it, it consumes you and eats at your whole being. And I would hate to see my best friend fall into its trap.  I know that for Hyunjin, Jeongin might be someone special.  But he is a friend, and you, my dear, is his boyfriend. So give your prince charming the benefit of the doubt and don’t assume things.  Also, I’m really sorry that your parents suck. We all know how it is in our world. And, I am not only saying the next words because I am your best friend.  I am saying this because I really do truly believe that you are smart and amazing, and you don’t need your parent’s expectations to define you and to change you.  Don’t let them get to you. Just continue doing you and you’re gonna be fine. Whether it’s being a prosecutor or being a circus performer, I don’t care, because the people who truly love and support you will accept you no matter what and that’s all that matters.”

 

***

Yang Jeongin was nothing but excited when he knew that his long-time friend Hyunjin was finally going back to Seoul.  When he first saw Hyunjin at the party, he couldn’t contain the rush of feelings that were suddenly consuming him.  He was reminded of an old crush that he had tried so hard to bury all those years.  But that was all it was, a crush.  He never had the chance to confess, nor did he actively seek for an opportunity to do so.  Unbeknownst to his friends, he had honestly gotten over his infatuation with Hyunjin, especially now that he himself is in a relationship with the CEO of a rival company that he was still trying to keep under wraps as he was not sure how his parents would take it.  Talk about a love story for the books.  He was just so happy to have Hyunjin again by his side and to actually have someone listen to his worries and even his love life.  He was getting tired of all the business relationships and as much as he loved his job, he didn’t want to get burned out at such a young age.

 

What Hyunjin forgot to tell him though, was that the “love of his life” that he was mentioning over their video calls for the past several months was actually the cute yet timid boy from his childhood, Kim Seungmin, who had been staring daggers at him for the past few hours during the party. Well, scratch that, Kim Seungmin had been actually staring daggers at him ever since they met during his freshman year in high school.  Both academically inclined, they were always in each other’s circle but never had the chance to talk, as the older boy was always brushing him off every time he approached him, only making conversation when absolutely needed to.  He didn’t quite understand why, but after several attempts of befriending the older boy, he just gave up.  Nevertheless, he had so much respect for Kim Seungmin and was actually a role model of sorts for the younger boy.  He hadn’t seen Kim Seungmin in so long, he was quite shocked at seeing the older boy attached to Hyunjin.  The look of love on his face while looking at Hyunjin suited him more than his normal cold appearance.  Jeongin thought that maybe it was finally the time that he would be able to finally become friends with Seungmin.

 

He saw Seungmin going up the balcony with Han Jisung and decided to just bite the bullet and take his chance to approach the older boy.  He felt safe seeing as how Jisung will be there as well. When he reached the upper level, he overheard the two older boys’ conversation and suddenly wished he didn’t follow them.  He didn’t know that Seungmin’s “dislike” for him was much deeper than it appeared to be back then.  Now, the stand-offish behavior of Seungmin somehow made sense for him, as well as the glares he had been receiving since earlier.  It was clear to Jeongin that he needed to clear some misunderstandings ASAP.

 

He caught Seungmin alone in the garden area sometime later.  The older boy might have some supernatural hearing because said boy snapped and stood to face him.

 

“Yang Jeongin, what do you want?”

 

_Still as ice-cold as ever._

Jeongin was actually really scared.  He didn’t know what came over him that he thought it was a good idea to approach Seungmin alone like this.

 

“Seungmin-hyung, I-I just w-wanted to, uhm, wanted to say sorry,” Jeongin tried his best to get this over with.

 

“Sorry, for what? For being so perfect that my parents and now my boyfriend won’t shut up about you? Please, just leave me alone.”

 

Jeongin’s heart ached for the older boy.  He really didn’t mean all of this to happen.  Things took a turn for the worse when he suddenly heard Hyunjin behind them.

 

“Seungmin? What the fuck? Why are you being like that to Jeongin?” The look on Seungmin’s face indicated that he didn’t expect for his boyfriend to swear or shout at him.  He looked quite hurt, and Jeongin was beginning to have a headache from the unexpected drama that Hyunjin caused.

 

“Why don’t you ask him, then? Clearly, you’re more inclined to listen to what he says instead of whatever I’m gonna say,” And with that, Kim Seungmin turned on his heels, leaving a confused and maybe a little mad Hyunjin to Jeongin.

 

“Hyung! You shouldn’t have done that. Now he really thinks that I’m here to steal you.”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m mad, Innie. Why would he think that of you?”

 

“Because it’s not only that. Hyung and I, we don’t exactly have the best track record with each other.  His parents are being assholes to him all the time, and are always using me to spite him.  Our parents are business partners and they know of me, and somehow, I learned that they always compare Seungmin-hyung and me, which makes me feel really bad.”

 

“But it’s not your fault, if anything, he’s just being petty!”

 

“It’s a little bit complicated.  While it’s certainly not my fault, I should have noticed this a long time ago and maybe even did something to help.  We both know how much pressure hyung receives from Mr. and Mrs. Kim.  It’s no secret to our circle, parents and kids alike. That’s why I approached him.  It’s been years and I just really wanted to be good friends with hyung, especially now that you seem to be head over heels in love with him. So, thank you very much for interrupting my long-awaited attempt.  And… I don’t know exactly what you did, but somehow, Seungmin-hyung is really jealous of us. So he might be being petty, but don’t you think it’s cute when he gets jealous? Now, go find your lover or I will be tempted to be petty and get mad at you as well,” Jeongin was really frustrated and tired and it’s making him sassy as hell.  He’ll have to postpone his second attempt with Seungmin when he finds a better time.  “You have my number, hyung. Make sure to let me know what happens,” Jeongin left Hyunjin just like that, a wink and a smile before being on his merry way to his home and his much-awaited sleep.

 

***

Hyunjin was too shocked about what the hell just happened.  First, Seungmin left him to go to the restroom but as five minutes turned to thirty, he finally succumbed to Minho’s request to accompany him in his ‘socializing hours’, seeing as Jisung was also M.I.A.  Second, he noticed that Seungmin was acting distant despite how many times he asked if the younger boy was okay. Third, he caught Seungmin being rather rude to his best friend.  While he loves Seungmin, he didn’t understand why there was a need for his boyfriend to act that way.  Yes, he knew that Seungmin had the tendency to be savage, but he only did that to people who were rude to him as well. He just couldn’t connect the whole thing with a boy as innocent as Jeongin.

 

As Jeongin told him about the whole story and just left him there, he didn’t know what to do with the information.  He felt sorry for shouting and swearing at Seungmin, but also sad and maybe not so okay with the fact that Seungmin was holding something against Jeongin that was not the younger boy’s fault.  He realized that he was a long way from LA, where everything he and Seungmin did were all cuddles, kisses and smiles.  This was totally a new side to their relationship and he was scared.  He didn’t want to be on bad terms with Seungmin. He just wanted to hug him and kiss him and make everything right in the world again.

 

_Hwang Hyunjin, you dumbass._

 

He scolded himself while running back to the hall to find Seungmin.  But there was no Seungmin, and was greeted only by some workers who were now beginning to clean up the hall because the event was actually over.  He did not know how much time had passed when he was in the garden.

 

**[2 unread messages from Meanhoe Hyung]**

 

 **Meanhoe Hyung** : Jinnie, Sungie and I are going back to the hotel first. Sorry, we didn’t see you and Seungmin on our way out. Don’t forget our studio checkups bright and early tomorrow! Istg I’ll beat you if you don’t wake up on time!

 

 **Meanhoe Hyung** : I’m putting my phone on DND, FYI. :)

 

_Crap. He needed to find Seungmin fast._

He tried calling Seungmin’s phone only for it to go directly to voicemail several times.  He didn’t want to bother Chan or Woojin, so he decided to look around the hotel one more time, before leaving and taking a cab to Seungmin’s apartment.

 

Thankfully, he remembered the password and was able to get in.  He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw the younger boy enveloped in the blankets on the bed, sleeping soundly.  He didn’t want to wake him up, so after taking a shower, he carefully slid himself under the blankets and placed his arms around the younger boy.  As sleep was about to pull him under, he gave Seungmin a kiss on the forehead and a whispered apology.

 

Hyunjin woke up at 7 a.m. to an empty bed, much to his disappointment, made much worse by an angry Minho who just phoned him to get his ass to their studio in Cheongdam-dong.  As much as he had to take a moment to just wallow in regret from last night’s events, he also had to power through and do his business partner duties.

 

_One battle at a time._

He tried calling Seungmin’s phone again, but still the same voicemail message.  He sends a short text message to Seungmin saying “I’m really sorry” and “I love you.” He hoped to God that things would get resolved because he could not take being like this.

 

***

Yang Jeongin was always an early riser even on Sundays, and he had his own set of routine starting from 6:00 a.m. in the morning.  However, today he woke up to an unexpected text message from an unknown number, which turned out to be a total surprise.

 

 **From +82 xx xxxx xxxx:** Meet me at the JYP Café in 30 minutes. –Kim Seungmin

 

Jeongin liked to take his time, but he never did things as fast as he did than right now.  He all but flew to his bathroom then to his car and drove like a madman to the café, arriving just in time.

 

There, seated on one of the soft chairs, was Kim Seungmin, wearing work-out clothes while sipping on an Iced Americano, but nevertheless looking as immaculate as ever.  As if sensing his arrival, Kim Seungmin looked up and offered a small smile to Jeongin. 

 

_Am I dreaming? Kim Seungmin actually smiling at me?_

Jeongin almost ran and unceremoniously sat in front of the slightly older boy, a dimpled-grin to match.

 

And so, a handshake was made, apologies were drawn out and accepted, and a long-standing war was finally ended, it almost felt like they could have received a Nobel peace prize of sorts. 

 

And so a few hours later, with Han Jisung in tow, the trio celebrated their newfound friendship via a Bohemian Rhapsody movie-date and an all-expense paid spa day courtesy of Bang Chan, who just cooed at the younger boys’ dynamics.

 

“Aaaah, how it must feel to be young again.”

 

“Channie-hyung, shut up, you’re not even 30 yet!”

 

***

Hyunjin arrived at Seugmin’s apartment much later than expected.  He was almost scared to open up the door, not knowing what to say when Seungmin beat him to it and like an overexcited puppy, threw himself at Hyunjin and hugged him like his life depended on it.

 

“Hyunjin, I’m so sorry for being a jealous brat,” Hyunjin continued to hug him when he heard the younger boy crying.

 

“Oh my God, Seungminnie, no, please, stop crying, princess.  I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sworn or shouted at you - please, I’m sorry.  You don’t have to explain to me, but know that I’m always loyal to you, okay? You are the only one for me.” And as if to remind the younger boy, he gave him a long, deep kiss.

 

It has only been a couple of days in Seoul, yet a lot of things have happened. It was a close call, but fortunately, the crisis had been averted: Life – 0, SeungJin – 1. 

 

Hyunjin knew that there are still a lot of monsters to face - it was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

_I guess, when you love someone, you’ll just have to bear it and try your best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm nearing the end of this story. I might finally end this at 10 chapters.


	9. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slice of life part gets a little bit too much for Seungmin but he figures it out, with the help of the people around him and his own motivation.
> 
> A bit of reference to sexual content but no s**t.

 

Seungmin was having a not-so-good day.

 

He was at his office desk, fingers grabbing at his hair in frustration, trying to crack a week-old case. He needed to find the missing puzzle piece so he could finally push the case to trial, which he should have found like two days ago. He was still in his robes, not having the energy to remove them, and dived immediately to the growing paperwork on his desk. Granted, he just won his first trial after going back to the Prosecutor’s Office. But whatever sweetness was left of that victory was immediately replaced by worry that he’s just not performing as well as he used to be. His unexpected sabbatical made him rusty, Seungmin deduced. Being the ace of the office and not exactly a rookie anymore, he was assigned only the most prestigious and precarious cases. He wouldn’t be surprised if he found himself threatened by corrupt politicians or drug lords disguised as mega-philanthropists anytime soon. Which is why there are some cases he needed to put to rest the sooner the better. Regardless of whatever rumors were flying about him perpetrated by some jealous wannabes in the office, that he was somehow in office as his family’s puppet furthering their illegal and corrupt businesses, Seungmin was still a principled young man and he was proud to say that his family only dealt with honesty and integrity. No matter how much he hated some aspects of his parents, still, he was proud of their success. His tiredness was maybe the cause that it’s just one of those days when such slander was getting to him. It’s also becoming one of those days when he questioned why he chose to be here in the first place. Yes, it’s a prestigious job and it paid quite well but not as high as his parents would want to. The work was also endless, no matter how high up you are in the ladder. His peers all have their own businesses at this point, and he was the only one still working as an employee - of the government, no less. Yes, he has his own shares in his father’s company, but he was merely a name and didn’t even exercise any power whatsoever, always deferring his votes to whatever Woojin wants.

 

_Oh, God. Is this what being 25 does to you?_

He was not about to have a quarter-life crisis. He refused to. In his mind, he was finally in a happy place with his love-life and his friends, his parents didn’t really object against Hyunjin, as evidenced by their long-awaited “bring your boyfriend to dinner at home” the previous weekend. He worried for nothing. Hyunjin could indeed take care of himself. He always seemed to impress his parents with his witty and entrepreneurial mind, and it maybe - just a tad bit - made Seungmin slightly jealous of how his father’s eyes would light up at Hyunjin’s ideas.

 

When he told Jeongin about his predicament, the slightly younger boy just sighed and told him he’s too deep in his own head. He needed to not think too much about it and just “enjoy the grind and hustle on”, as if that phrase explained everything he needed to do.

 

_Tsk. Kids these days._

When he’s almost positive he had tugged his hair too hard he’s going bald, he heard someone’s throat clear and was brought back to reality. He must have been talking to himself and disturbed one of his detectives again. He was about to apologize when he saw an empty office and a smirking Hyunjin by the door.

 

“You look hot in your robe and glasses, Prosecutor Kim,” Hyunjin approached Seungmin and placed a plastic bag full of Chinese take-out on a coffee table, still smirking, and proceeded to sit himself on his boyfriend’s lap to give him the world’s hottest kiss, hands fisting the lapels of his robe. For a moment, Seungmin just gave in and responded with his own mind-blowing kiss, tongue included, but had to stop just in case Jinyoung’s nosy self will come unannounced. He knew that his boss was known to hang out in his office doing Jisoos knows what until midnight on some days. With a pout, Hyunjin stood up and led him to the couch to unwrap the food.

 

“We’ll continue that later,” Hyunjin said with a wink. “But for now, you need to eat. Are you aware it’s already 9 p.m.?”

 

Seungmin just sheepishly shook his head, seeing as he was totally unaware that he had spent almost 4 hours post-trial digesting paperwork and just being lost in his thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry Hyunjinnie. I’ll eat better and on time, I promise.”

 

“You better. Or else, no kisses and cuddles for you.”

 

Hyunjin helped him out of the robe and fed him his overdue meal. He packed up after dinner, resigned to the fact that he’d have to work double time tomorrow.

 

 

***

 

It was one of those rare weekends that Seungmin was not preoccupied with work. Hyunjin took it upon himself to prepare a little something for the younger. He woke up extra early and whipped up a cute pancakes-with-whipped-cream-and-fresh-fruits plate, complete with a cup of pour-over coffee, courtesy of his culinary skills shaped by years of living alone.

 

The younger must have smelled the lovely ensemble of treats by the bedside as he wasted no time sitting up wide-eyed and mumbling thanks through a mouthful of pancakes.

 

_Cute._

 

“I drew a hot bath for you if you’re interested.”

 

“Awww, Jinnie, you didn’t have to.”

 

“It’s okay, princess. Let me take care of you today. I know you’re tired this week and I just want you to relax, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Seungmin didn’t put much of a resistance and went to the ensuite bathroom, surprising the older. He did a mental victory dance and cleaned up the mess he made while preparing breakfast.

 

“Jinnie?” Seungmin’s tiny voice floated behind the door.

 

“Yes?” Hyunjin peeked to ask what Seungmin needed.

 

“It’s lonely here. Don’t you want to join me?” He knew that tone. Seungmin’s voice became just a bit towards sulky-levels (which was too cute by the way) and he knew he had to follow whatever the younger wanted. He never could resist when Seungmin acted like that.

 

So he took off his clothes and told the younger to scoot over as his back met the cold edge of the tub contrasting with the warm water. They spent a few moments in silence until Seungmin exhaled a deep sigh.

 

“Hey, Seungie. What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked as he started massaging Seungmin’s neck and shoulders.

 

“I don’t know, Jinnie. I mean, I think I kinda know what’s wrong. This past week at work had me so down. I - I’m not as happy as I was before. That feeling of having won a trial used to be euphoric for me but now I just feel temporarily happy. I’m constantly tired and I found myself questioning if that’s really what I want to do for the rest of my life. I mean, I like helping put all these criminals to jail and fighting for justice, don’t get me wrong. It’s just - I’m plain unhappy. And I don’t want to disappoint Jinyoung sunbaenim or my parents any further.”

 

_Oh, Seungminnie. Why do you always worry about_ _disappoint_ _ing others?_

“Did I ever tell you why I became a prosecutor?” Seungmin asked while absentmindedly playing with the bubbles.

 

“Actually, not yet. Please tell me?” Hyunjin gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the shoulder as a way of encouragement.

 

“Well... when I was in my last year of middle school, nobody knew, but my family suffered a huge setback. A higher-up politician was trying to bully my father into making an under-the-table deal, telling him to scam the government by inflating the cost of the buildings our company was contracted to build and asking him to split the profits. Of course, my father said no. However, word got out and everybody thought my father was cozying it up with corrupt politicians just to get more money. That wasn’t true at all, but the prosecutor at that time didn’t find any merit with pursuing that politician’s corrupt activities but instead went on a wild goose chase proving my father was a bad man. Of course, he wasn’t able to prove anything. But the damage was done. My father lost some major contracts, got a bad reputation and for a while had a drinking problem. If it wasn’t for Jeongin’s and Chan-hyung’s fathers, we would have lost everything. So I went in the prosecutor’s office naively thinking I could change the system and prevent these things from happening. Every time I thought of leaving for good, I kind of feel ashamed that I am somehow giving up on my cause.”

 

Hyunjin was speechless but thankfully, Seungmin didn’t mind and continued with his story.

 

“At first, my parents lost it. They wanted me to study business so bad and be the next Woojin. And at that time, it felt as though law was all I’m good at. I appeased them by telling my motivation and I somehow promised them that I would eventually join the company once I’m ready. So as you can see, they’ve been trying to cash in on that promise ever since I stepped foot in Seoul.”

 

“Awww, Seungie, I’m sorry you have to go through all of these pressures. But please know you don’t have to carry all that weight by yourself, okay? I’m here for you now. I’ll always be there for you while you figure things out. Your friends as well.

Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

 

Seungmin gave his hand a tight squeeze before maneuvering to straddle him. The emotionally-heavy talk made Hyunjin want to comfort the younger as much as he could, and so that’s exactly what he did. He kissed Seungmin while pouring all his emotions, the younger letting him know that he felt all of it as he kissed back with all his energy and his fingers digging into Hyunjin’s shoulders, the sharp sting of his nails sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body.

 

The couple spent the next few hours making out and making love, and would have remained in bed all-day cuddling if it weren’t for their hungry stomachs.

 

Hyunjin took Seungmin to a nice, quiet restaurant and topped their day at a small, hole-in-the-wall ice cream shop a few blocks from the apartment. They walked home holding each other’s hands like giddy teenagers, bellies and hearts full.

 

“Thank you for today, Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin whispered as the older was about to fall asleep a few hours later.

 

Seungmin was still wide awake despite Hyunjin falling asleep beside him. Hyunjin was right. Well, Jisung and Jeongin were also right. He didn’t have to be so afraid and decided to just have a one-on-one with himself. He knew he was unhappy, and there are a million things he could try. He’s not a one-trick pony like how he always thought. There’s always photography, and he didn’t totally suck at the business classes he took back in LA. In fact, his professors were always impressed and have been encouraging him to just stay in school and take the full course. It gave him the idea of what he had to do. So, he quietly tiptoed out of bed, opened his laptop, and typed out another resignation letter. He hopes Park Jinyoung wouldn’t throw it away this time around.

 

 

***

 

Monday came and once again, Seungmin was seated in front of his boss, Park Jinyoung. He handed the letter worriedly, but Jinyoung just giggled at Seungmin.

 

“So, I see that your mini soul searching finally gave you some ideas?”

 

Seungmin nodded apologetically.

 

“Chin up, Seungmin. I’m not mad nor disappointed. I’m proud of you. Of course, we would be sad to see our treasured prosecutor go, but we can’t hold you back. I want you to follow your dreams from hereon out. Also, I want to meet the handsome young man you were kissing so passionately a week ago,” Jinyoung said with amusement at Seungmin’s slack jawed face.

 

“Oh my god, you saw that? I’m so sorry!” Seungmin was frantically bowing like a robot until Jinyoung stopped him and ushered him out his office.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re young and in love. Who doesn’t do that?”

 

Seungmin didn’t want to imagine his boss sucking face so he bowed one last time and escaped to his office.

 

After a teary goodbye to his team and a somewhat emotional parting with his robe, Seungmin packed his stuff in his car and drove to the cafe where he promised to meet Jeongin and Jisung. He was really glad that Jisung decided to extend his vacation in Seoul. He wouldn’t survive without his constant positivity and cheerfulness, no matter how much Seungmin would play it off as annoying.

 

The trio decided to stuff themselves with affogatos and other sweet confections in celebration of Seungmin's 'freedom' until they had sugar rush. They went to a nearby park and played like children, shirts, ties and dress shoes be damned.

 

 

***

 

_[New Article by The Korea Times_

 

_Seoul, South Korea - South Korean business giant Kim Group of Companies welcomed its newest AVP for_ _Strategy_ _, Corporate_ _Development_ _and M &A, Kim Seungmin. The youngest Kim, 25, was a rising star at _ _t_ _he Seoul Prosecutor’s Office and was a strong future candidate for a position at the Supreme Prosecutor’s Office of South Korea. His sudden shift to a career more focused in_ _business_ _is an_ _unprecedented_ _but a pleasant_ _surprise_ _, and_ _industry_ _experts have nothing but good forecasts, even_ _keeping_ _an eye on him as a_ _potential_ _candidate_ _for top young_ _executives_ _under 30,_ _following_ _in the_ _footsteps_ _of his older brother and CEO, Kim Woojin...]_

Seungmin was in a cafe waiting for Hyunjin, smiling at the photographs chosen by the reporting agency. One of them was of him standing beside his father and Woojin, noting the proud smile on his father’s face. He knew that his previous troubles with his parents was because of them forcing him to take on something when he wasn’t ready. But now, he found the position that fit him and not just because he was someone next in line or related to the company’s heads. For the past few weeks in the position, Seungmin loved all the brainstorming and planning. Most of all, he loved strategizing and giving companies attempting to negotiate scam deals his piece of mind. He’s a walking legal encyclopedia, after all.

 

Seungmin sighed contentedly. Everything in his life was finally falling into place, the rogue pieces - his career and relationship with his parents, especially his dad- finally stabilized. He found a job he thoroughly enjoyed while being able to help fair practices in business, with work-life balance as the cherry on top.  He's already excited planning his and Hyunjin's date this weekend.

 

He was busy smiling looking at his phone, when somebody called his name, interrupting his musings mid-sip on his Iced Americano.

 

“Seungmin?”

 

He turned around to find whoever was calling him and choked on his straw.

 

No wonder the voice sounded familiar.

 

There, standing a few steps from him about to sit down, was no other than Seo Changbin, eyes locked into his own in what could be the most epic stare-down of the century.

 

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end. I wrote this chapter on my phone because my laptop finally died on me, after three years. RIP my beloved laptop.
> 
> I just want to share that this whole writing thing is an experience. I was excited and depressed at the same time. But it has been therapeutic as well. Like Seungmin in this story, I have so much pressure going on as well and sometimes I am projecting a bit.
> 
> But anyway, thank you all for reading. 
> 
> I would appreciate if you could leave some comments down below :)


	10. Spread My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin puts trust in love and lets go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys.
> 
> Last chapter.
> 
> TT
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> *small warning: minimal proofreading, will go back and edit for any mistakes soon*

 

**_[9 months ago, Seoul]_ **

Seo Changbin, 26, had felt like an utter failure for a total of three times in his life.  The first memory of failure was of him bombing his English subject when he was a freshman in high school.  It was the first time he had to spend a whole summer making up for school, instead of hanging out with friends, missing out on pool parties and underage drinking that was all the rave of teenagers back then. 

 

The second memory was when he was 18, just fresh out of high school, crying in his room after a long, scathing shouting match with his dad.  He recalled the words “’weak”, 'ungrateful” and “disappointment”, to name a few.  His father, who raised him (even if it wasn’t really that good of a job) ever since his mom went M.I.A., was livid with the fact that Changbin chose a career in music and started his own business instead of following in the footsteps of his father, a doctor and a major owner of a group of hospitals all over South Korea.

 

The third, and what he hoped to have been probably the last time, was when he broke not only one, but two hearts (maybe three, if you count his own), all in one go.

 

_Weak._

_Ungrateful._

_A disappointment._

His father was right all this time.

 

That was his thought after Seungmin dropped him off at Felix’s apartment, hands hastily drying the tears he was shedding in front of the boy whom he cheated on.  There was no better way to describe the situation. It was what it was.

 

He cheated on his fiancé whom he had been with for the past 7 years, and served the platter to him on a night no less than their anniversary. And the cherry on top?

 

Cheating on Seungmin with no other than Lee Felix, the latter’s best friend since childhood.

 

Telling himself that “He didn’t mean to” or “It just happened” would be total bullshit at this point.

 

He was now reaching the door to Felix’s apartment.  He took a huge deep breath and tried to steady his legs that have been shaking the whole elevator ride.  With shaky fingers as well, he succeeded in opening the door. What he saw was enough to haunt him with nightmares for the next several months.

 

Felix was sitting on the floor, next to the couch, knees hugged to his chest, body racked in huge sobs while knocking his forehead against his knees, as if he was chastising himself.  It broke Changbin’s heart seeing the younger boy like that. 

 

As slowly as he could, he approached Felix and joined him on the floor, and tried to calm him down, patting his back, while simultaneously trying to stop his own tears.

 

The younger boy finally raised his head to look Changbin in the eyes.

 

“Ch-changbin h-hyung – I c-can’t… I can’t do this… p-please leave –“

 

“Lix, please, I can’t do this without you. I love you –“

 

“I’m s-sorry, Changbin-hyung, I know I said I love you too, b-but I can’t live with myself right now, please, I need time. I need to be alone.”

 

“No, Lix, don’t do this, please. We said we’ll do this together, right?”

 

At this point, Changbin was deliriously begging the younger to hold on – to just give him even the slightest chance that he won’t face this alone. 

 

_Selfish._

 

And yet, Felix only cried more and crushed whatever hope was left in Changbin’s heart.

 

“No, no, no! Please, if you love me… please, just go. Go!”

 

Felix, now in his hysteric state, pulled Changbin up with him to stand and began dragging him to the door.  He admitted he was feeling physically weak back then, he couldn’t even fight when the younger boy slammed the door on his face.

 

“Felix!” He didn’t care. He knocked on the door like mad, until his knuckles and whole hand hurt and turned numb.

 

But Felix was one step ahead, as Changbin heard the telltale sounds of the password being changed.

 

“Fuck!” He shouted in frustration as he slid to the floor, now full-on crying and mumbling the younger boy’s name.  He felt like a part of him just died and his heart was just ripped out of his chest.  He knew it would be fruitless no matter how much he groveled outside his door.  Felix was headstrong, and the only way to see him was to break down his door.

 

Numbly, Changbin took out their plane tickets, gave one last longing look at them, and slipped them under the door.  He was beyond disoriented, but he could still hear Felix’s sobs.  But, like the coward that he is, he stood up and stumbled like a drunk man towards the elevators.

 

It was a miracle how he was able to check in a hotel, the name of which just a blurred-out memory now.

 

_Was the past year all a lie? Did Felix even truly love him back? Did he risk it all and gave Seungmin up for nothing?_

Changbin was at wits end as he drank himself to oblivion – shot after shot of whiskey that burned his throat.

 

The worst thing was, he didn’t even deserve any reprieve from his situation. He was wrong to hurt Seungmin like that. He should’ve been braver and more honest a long time ago rather than stabbing him on the back.

 

_I deserve to be alone._

His brain was having a war of thoughts. He got rid of the self-rationalization that invaded his brain for the past year. What he did to Seungmin was wrong, but he knew deep down in his bones, that loving Felix was not a mistake.

 

***

 

The first thing Changbin saw as he woke up, hung over and tongue dry as hell, was the radio clock by the bedside table.

 

_7:25 a.m._

By this time, Felix would have been halfway to Sydney, if he did take the flight several hours ago.  Quickly, he looked for his phone.  He didn’t know how he still had the guts to hope for a text from Felix. 

 

He found his phone on the floor, screen cracked but thankfully looked to be still working.  He can’t blame anyone for this though, as he was the one who unceremoniously threw the phone after Woojin and Chan came looking for Seungmin and afterwards to beat him up.

 

For a few seconds, he closed his eyes and just took a deep breath. Slowly, one eye at a time, he peeked at the phone and unlocked it.

 

**[1 unread message from <3]**

**< 3:**

Changbin-hyung, I’m sorry for asking such a huge thing from you and I’m really sorry for pushing you away last night.  Believe me, it hurt me to do so.  But I also feel that for me, for us, to fully give ourselves to each other, we have to forgive ourselves first.  We hurt Seungmin, hyung.  He’s my best friend and I just need some time to make peace with the fact that ‘my other half’ will never be with me anymore. I really do love you, Changbin-hyung – please don’t ever doubt that. And that’s why I am even more sorry for asking this next thing of you – will you wait for me?  Please? I wish nothing but for our hearts to heal, for your happiness.  I love you. – Lix

 

August 3, 2018

 

After Changbin had read the message in its entirety for so many times he lost count, just to make sure it was real, he flopped on the bed and hid under the covers, and he was positive that he never cried so hard in his life until that moment.

  

***

 

**[Messages from Binnie Hyung]**

**Binnie Hyung:**

I love you, Lix. Please remember that as well and keep that thought with you, always. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes.

 

_Read_ August 3, 2018

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

I miss you. Remember to eat well and take care!

 

_Read_ September 8, 2018

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

Happy Chuseok, Lixie. I hope you enjoy with your family and eat lots!

 

_Read_ September 29, 2018

**Binnie Hyung:**

[Image attached]

 

Lix! Today, I bought a cat and named him Gyu.  He reminds me too much of you and makes missing you a little bit more bearable.  I hope you’re doing well.

_Read_ October 17, 2018

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

[Image attached]

 

Today was the first snow and the flakes sparkled like your freckles. I wish you were here with me.

_Read_ November 24, 2018

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

[Image attached]

 

Merry Christmas from me and Gyu!

_Read_ December 25, 2018

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

[Image attached]

 

The fireworks are bright and beautiful, just like you. I miss you. Happy new year, Lix!

 

_Read_ January 1, 2019

**Binnie Hyung:**

[Image attached]

 

It’s Valentine’s day all over the world today. I bought you flowers. I love you.

 

_Read_ February 14, 2019

**Binnie Hyung:**

 

Hi, Lix.  It’s been a while.  I’m sorry if I haven’t been sending you messages – I wasn’t in a good place for a while. But don’t worry, I am totally good now. I followed your advice.  Only by forgiving myself would I be able to fully love you.

 

_Read_ April 7, 2019

 

**Binnie Hyung:**

 

Hello, Lix. I debated for a while whether I should share this with you or not, but I decided I should.  Today, I met Seungmin at the café near my new apartment.  When I saw him, he looked kind of the same, but different – if that made any sense.  At first, I didn’t know at all how to approach the situation as he looked like he was about to kill me.  You would be so proud of me – I took the first step and went to him. I didn’t care, if he would’ve punched me, I would let him, because it’s what I deserve.  I told him about what happened, Lix, and I apologized for everything.  I know he probably didn’t need or want to hear it, but I want to be honest this time. I wasn’t after his pity, I just simply wanted to say sorry, from the bottom of my heart.  And about Seungmin – you we’re right. He’s the angel that we both didn’t deserve.  Do you know what he told me? I quote him, “Tell Felix to stop being dramatic and go home to Seoul.  Changbin is a miserable mess without you. Please be happy.” He said that he has forgiven us, Lix. I’m just at a loss and I’m crying too much right now as I am typing this message to you.  And he introduced me to his boyfriend. His name is Hwang Hyunjin.  He also looked like he would have killed me.  But he is an awesome man, and he loves Seungmin very much.  I miss you very much, Lix. I’m just here waiting for you.

 

_Read_ May 14, 2019

 

***

 

**_[Present day, Seoul]_ **

****

When Hwang Hyunjin met Seo Changbin for the first time, talking to Seungmin, no less, all he saw was red.  He wanted to mess him up so bad for all the hurt he put Seungmin through months ago.  He didn’t deserve the gentle treatment that his boyfriend was giving him now.  If he were Seungmin, he would not even give him even one second of his time.  But he understood that Seungmin needed this.  He needed closure and if this was what would make his boyfriend happy, he’s willing to calm down for his sake.

 

That’s why he waited until it looked like they were done talking before approaching both of them.  He even shook the ~~bastard’s~~ older boy’s hand after Seungmin introduced him. He tried his best to not hurt his hand while giving him a firm squeeze, making it clear that even though his boyfriend had forgiven him and Felix, he doesn’t trust him at all.

 

Hyunjin was ecstatic when Changbin finally bid his goodbye after a few minutes of awkward small talk.

 

_Good riddance._

“You okay there, Seungie?” He gives Seungmin a tight hug.  No matter how much the younger would play it off like it was nothing, he knew that it took a huge amount of energy and emotional strength for him to have survived the encounter with his ex-fiancé.  Seungmin gave a weak nod and hugged him back.

 

“I’m so proud of you, princess. Really. Come, now. Let’s go home.” 

 

***

 

Despite the meeting earlier with Changbin being unpleasantly unexpected, Seungmin realized that he needed to talk to the older to rip the band aid off once and for all. If he wanted to move on, he needed to be at peace with both Changbin and Felix. He already knew that he had forgiven them a while ago. He was no saint, and he could’ve moved on by never forgiving them, but to him, it just occurred naturally.  He didn’t force himself to forgive. Maybe it was the length of his relationship with Changbin or the fact that Felix was his best friend. Nevertheless, Seungmin gathered his energy and patience and listened to whatever Changbin said. 

 

He would be lying if he told someone that his brain didn’t say “Good for you” when Changbin told him about Felix leaving.  But he would also be lying if he said that his heart didn’t ache for Felix.

 

He could already hear his friends’ voices in his head saying, in judgment, that Changbin and Felix don’t deserve forgiveness.

 

_In general, and if I was the old Seungmin, they totally don’t._

But if there’s anything Seungmin learned over the past few months, it was to let go.

 

And he learned, more importantly, that he isn't alone.  He doesn't have to carry the world on his shoulders, because there are people who would share whatever burden he has or will have in the future. Gone were the worries that he isn't enough, because everyday, life just reminds him that he is loved.  

 

Seungmin thought of the people whom he had met or reconnected with ever since the  whole ordeal - Hyunjin and his amazing parents, Jeongin, Jisung, Minho, and surprisingly, even his own parents.

 

Finally, he was truly and absolutely happy.  He had never felt so free before. So, he gave himself a pat on the back, and a silent thank you to the universe.

 

_This is it, Seungmin.  Spread your wings and fly._

***

 

**[Message from <3]**

**< 3:**

 

[Image attached]

 

Changbin-hyung, open your door. I’m home. <3

 

_Read_ May 29, 2019

 

***

 

**_[4 months later]_ **

****

Seungmin was woken up at the crack of dawn by the cries of the little baby sleeping between him and Hyunjin.

 

_Oh, no! He’s crying again._

“Jinnie? Uhm, a little help, please?” He tried to wake up his boyfriend who was sleeping soundly and handsomely ( _is that even a word_ ) next to the baby boy.  Unfortunately, said boyfriend always slept like a log and it was almost impossible to wake him up even at times like this.

 

Seungmin tried his best not to panic and looked for the sheep plushy that always helped the baby calm down.  He quickly prepared some formula in a baby bottle like it was his one and only life mission.

 

_Remember, babies could smell your fear._

 

“Here you go, baby.” He took the baby in his arms and rocked him a little, while humming a tune and shaking the plushy a bit to distract him. 

 

_Woojin and Chan so owe me for this._

He can’t believe that his hyungs left for a week-long second honeymoon and entrusted their baby to him and Hyunjin instead of professionals. When he whined about it a few days ago, they just told him that it would be good practice for the younger couple. While Hyunjin was definitely excited, Seungmin was still a bit hesitant and scared.  The baby, no matter how cute he is, is still a living, breathing human being and he was worried that he would do a lousy job at taking care of it. 

 

It was Jisung who drove the point home for him once again, during one of their weekly FaceTime schedule.

 

“Let’s face it Seungmin. You don’t want to appear like a lacking dad to Hyunjin - your husband to be.  Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out,”  Jisung told Seungmin with a suggestive smirk and eyebrows dancing, a habit he must have unconsciously copied from spending too much time with Minho.

 

Now that he thought about it…

 

_“Hyunjin” and “husband” definitely belong in the same sentence. It does have a nice ring to it._

 

For real, he certainly wouldn’t mind making it a reality.

 

Before his mind got carried away, he saw that the baby had finally stopped crying and was now dozing off in his arms. He immediately carried him back to the bed but sat there for a few moments, gazing lovingly at Hyunjin.  One thing was set in his mind – he loves him, and it was time for him to make it permanent.

 

***

 

Seungmin woke up on the morning of their 1st anniversary feeling like it’s going to be the best day ever. He woke up at 7:45 a.m. sharp, kissed his still sleeping boyfriend, ran in his treadmill for 25 minutes while watching the news, brewed some coffee, made some sunny-side-up eggs, pancakes and bacon, wolfed down his breakfast but arranged some for his Jinnie, took a shower, dressed in his pristine office clothes, slipped Hyunjin’s promise ring back on his finger, donned his still round, wire-rimmed glasses that the slightly older boy loves (he has his own matching pair too) and once again giving Jinnie a kiss to wake him up and quickly say goodbye. His boyfriend just grunts and proceeds to go back to sleep. 

 

_Hwang Hyunjin, still as perfect as ever, even when he sleeps like a sloth._

 

Finally, before leaving, he left a sticky note saying “Unlock me and press play” and his carefully crafted gift  – an iPad continuously playing a video montage he produced, made out of the pictures he and Hyunjin took while in LA and their memories in Seoul. He knew that Jinnie would be a tearful mess when he sees the video.  He didn’t need to secretly key-in in Jinnie’s phone a calendar reminder for a dinner reservation, because he didn’t want another fancy restaurant.  He wants their celebration to represent how they are as a couple, simple and natural.

 

As soon as he arrives in his office, his cellphone dings with a notification from Jinnie.

 

**[Messages from My Mr. Hwang]**

**My Mr. Hwang:**

 

[Video attached]

 

I got your present!!! Happy anniversary, my Minnie! I love you!

 

P.S. Check your office desk drawer for a surprise J

 

_What????_

Seungmin all but ran to his desk and fumbled with the drawer.  Inside the drawer were plane tickets to Switzerland for the both of them and a small note card.

 

**[My dearest Minnie,**

**Do you know that there’s one more promise that we haven’t done? You told me you always wanted to know how it feels like to be James Bond. You even sang the Bond theme song to me at the bar. You were so cute! You still are, and will always be, to be honest. So, I figured why not take you to Schilthorn and let you experience it firsthand?**

**I love you so much and I want to give you the whole world!!!**

**Love,**

**Hyunjinnie]**

Seungmin had to fan his face to stop the tears from falling down.  He quickly recorded a thank you message and sent it to Jinnie.  He only had seconds before his secretary would knock on his door, ready to jumpstart his busy day.

 

Hours passed and finally, it was time for Seungmin to drive home. He had approximately an hour and a half before Jinnie would arrive from his studio.  He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and donned his strawberry-patterned apron (a gift of Jinnie’s) and proceeded to prepare dinner like Gordon Ramsey was at his back, shouting insults.

 

Dinner was a simple flat-iron steak, sautéed vegetables, his signature mashed potatoes and some Zinfandel wine.  And like the boy scout that he is, he already had dessert (a strawberry shortcake) baked and squared away in a secret spot in their fridge.  He was kind of thankful that he had to spend time prepping dinner, or else he would just be a useless, nervous mess.

 

_Thirty minutes left._

After a (very) quick shower, Seungmin only had enough time to change into a simple white sweater and black jeans, before he could hear Jinnie bounding in their apartment.  He knew that his boyfriend had already seen his dinner arrangement and that might be the cause of his silenced footsteps.

 

He walked out into the dining room and saw Jinnie standing glassy-eyed in front of the dinner table.

 

“Are you crying because of food?”

 

“It’s not the food, silly! Minnie, this is awesome. I-I’m – thank you! You didn’t have to prepare this all on your own. I could’ve helped you.” Jinnie said with a little pout.

 

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, would it? You can always make it up to me through other ways.” Seungmin greeted his boyfriend with a soft kiss on the lips and whispered, “Later,” before he sat him down, so they could start with dinner.

 

Seungmin chuckled at his boyfriend, who was too amazed by the food, like a child opening presents on Christmas day.

 

Dinner was absolutely fantastic, both of them having their usual relaxed conversations.  It was almost like any other day, except that it wasn’t.

 

Seungmin has one more thing he needed to do.

 

“Jinnie, can you please get my camera? It’s in the usual spot in the closet. It would be a shame if we didn’t take commemorative pictures right now.”

 

“Sure, give me a sec.”

 

_Dear God, I hope this works._

Seungmin tried to keep his calm as his boyfriend went to their bedroom. Instead of standing up to pace back and forth, he kept his ass seated and gulped down his wine instead.

 

Hyunjin returns with his leather camera bag, unsuspecting, and opens the bag to retrieve the camera.

 

What happened next seemed to almost go in slow motion – in a comical way even – as Hyunjin’s eyes went from the camera bag, to Seungmin, back to the camera bag, then again to Seungmin, his mouth hanging open.  Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s expression regardless of the seriousness of what was about to happen.  He was just too cute.

 

There, sitting at the bottom of the empty bag, was a red velvet jewelry box – which coincidentally looks like it could fit a ring…

 

“You can open it and take a look at it, you know.  I can do it for you if you’d like,” Seungmin takes a few steps closer to the still slack-jawed Hyunjin, voice shaky in a weak attempt to sound confident.

 

Hyunjin, still speechless, made Seungmin felt the nerves once again, and a flicker of doubt soon appeared.

 

_What if this was too lame and simple for him? What if he needed more time? Would it have been better if I took him out to a restaurant?_

But then Hyunjin eased his worries by opening the box, revealing a simple, white gold band with a single, round-cut diamond embedded in the middle, and a huge smile appeared on his face, looking at Seungmin expectantly.

 

“Put this on for me?”

 

Seungmin didn’t have to be told twice.  That was definitely a “Yes”, in the dictionary of Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin, even if he hadn’t articulated the “Will you marry me?” question yet. They don’t need the long, complicated spiel like in the movies.  The couple had always been good at reading each other’s thoughts, sometimes creeping out Jisung, Jeongin, even their family.

 

_I guess that’s a sign that we are indeed soulmates._

So Seungmin slipped the elegant ring on Hyunjin's finger, a sign that he was his, and spent the rest of the night slow-dancing, footsteps and hearts beating in sync with each other.

 

***

 

“So, am I going to be Kim Hyunjin or are you going to be Hwang Seungmin?”

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin were lying in bed, both euphoric from the proposal and an intense, follow-up make out session that would surely be one for the books.  Hyunjin could feel a signature Kim Seungmin eyeroll coming so he did what he always does – kiss the younger until all is forgotten.  Seungmin would always go soft whenever the older starts the kiss slow, only to enable the kiss to go deeper, his plump lips coaxing the younger one’s own lips to open up, giving him entrance and the opportunity to make Seungmin even more breathless than he is.

 

“I know, I know. We’ll decide later.” Hyunjin says in surrender, but afterwards giving the younger a tight hug.

 

Hyunjin did not see the proposal coming at all.  He had planned to propose to the younger during his birthday next year, but it was a pleasant surprise all in all.  He was just so happy that Seungmin trusted him enough – enough to decide to spend forever with him by his side.  It felt not too long ago that they started off a blossoming friendship which turned to being lovers – and yet – he wouldn’t have it any other way.  Time was not a measure of how much you know a person, or rather, how much you have loved a person.  This he was sure of – he’s in love with his soulmate, and for that, he didn’t need anything else.

 

***

 

_[New Article from the Korea Times_

_Los Angeles, CA, USA – A press release from the Kim Group of Companies announced the marriage of the youngest heir, Kim Seungmin, to then rumored boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin, son of Elaine Hwang, a renowned artist based in USA. The young couple held their ceremony at a private beach in Malibu, attended by their family and closest friends and business partners only. Choi Youngjae, Head of Public Relations of the Kim Group, confirms this…]_

_*** The End ***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Changbin content although this is the last chapter.
> 
> I felt that even though this is mainly SeungJIn endgame, I want to shed light on what was going on on his side of things.
> 
> Alsooooo...
> 
> So... I made a twitter for my pseud here.
> 
> Hmu at @seungnation :)
> 
> Again, thank you very much to all those who read and supported this from start up to now.
> 
> This is the end of this story, but I'm going to continue doing some fics based on SeungJIn and other ships as well.
> 
> Please don't forget to comment down below your thoughts and questions!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so warning! There might be some mistakes.
> 
> And since this is kind of a slice of life fic, be ready for some angst and heartache! 
> 
> There will be fluff too, so don't worry :)


End file.
